


Frat Rules

by boogersugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Omega Na Jaemin, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogersugar/pseuds/boogersugar
Summary: Jaemin was a a lot of things. He was a proud member of an all omega fraternity, a big brother to their newest and cutest member and a secret boyfriend to Jeno, who just so happened to be a member of their rival all alpha frat.Throughout the year, Jaemin experiences everything from feral frat brothers, struggling to choose between dick and duties, witnessing a hypocritical threesome, knotty house party hookups, a Taco Bell takeover and impromptu exorcism, unappreciated Shakespeare, panty borrowing alphas, victims of the fuckboy flu, short kings with big fat things, licking butts, playground debauchery, charity competitions and a secret weapon, a dildo pot, sexy car washes, Byun 'Big Daddy' Baekhyun, bad boys on bikes, back alley blowjobs, "The Starry Night of nudes", heirloom dildos, a well deserved dick distraction, helping a hopeless himbo romantic all while falling in love.an AU where Jaemin and Jeno realize that the only thing crazier than a frat love, is a frat family
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 524





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairynana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynana/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MISS MOON! I love you to the moon (HAHAHAHA) and back. I hope you enjoy your birthday gift. Also I've never seen a mutli chaptered birthday fic before, my bad for not being able to shut up. 
> 
> title of the fic is from the A$AP mob song of the same name
> 
> (also i know nothing about frats and im rlly sorry if i got anything wrong! i also use the names of real fraternities and i just wanted to state that this is a work of fiction and there is no affiliation with those groups and my story!)

“Gather around everyone!”

Jaemin paused midway up the stairs to the Alpha frat house and dutifully turned back around to give their fraternity president his full attention. The other’s were less polite and groaned as they dragged their feet over to the group.

They were well aware of how strange they looked, huddled together on the lawn of a frat house like a group of cold penguins seeking warmth in each other. Doyoung pointedly avoided the strange looks and people stepping around them to grab the hands of the closest two omegas and urging the other’s to do the same.

Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck and Jisung’s hands and squeezed them excitedly as Doyoung began to speak. 

“I know we’ve been back for a while but seeing as today is the first party of the year-.”

Doyoung was cut off with everyone clapping and shouting excitedly. Ten let out a loud wolf whistle and Doyoung smacked the back of his head, albeit with a fond smile, and continued.

“-I’d like to extend a warm welcome back to each and everyone of you.” Doyoung finished. “However, before we go inside I’d like to remind you all-.”

“Just say y’all you coward.” Taeyong interrupted and Doyoung ignored him, smoothly continuing what was probably a well rehearsed speech.

“Tonight you represent not just yourself but your brothers too. Remember to be on your best behavior tonight.” Doyoung reminded sternly and cast a not so subtle glance over in Donghyuck’s direction. “We do not need another incident.”

“Doie!” Donghyuck wailed, face screwed up in mock anguish. Jaemin bit his lip to try and hide a laugh at his dramatic best friend. “This feels like an attack!”

“That’s because it is.” Doyoung said in a deadpan and giggles rippled throughout the group. “If you- or anyone for that matter- ends up on collegesluts.com again I swear to God I’m not going to help you seek legal action and take down the video again!”

“He’s kidding, he totally will! He loves you guys!” Taeyong grinned and leaned in to rub his cheek against Doyoung’s affectionately, retreating in fear when the other omega tried to headbutt him. 

“I’m not really a fan of collegesluts.” Yangyang whispered. “I’m more of a hornyhazing kinda guy.”

Sensing the group was getting restless, Doyoung seemed to wrap up his speech early and placed his hand in the middle of the circle, the other’s piling their hands on top of their president’s.

“Here’s to another great year! Omega Phi Chi on 3!”

Taeyong counted them down and with an ear splitting synchronized scream of “OMEGA PHI CHI!” they scattered into the night.

Jaemin moved to join them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Doyoung staring at him, the moon behind him illuminating his silhouette and making him look godly. 

“Be careful tonight Jaemin.” Doyoung warned the younger omega ominously. 

“I’m always careful.” Jaemin reassured him. Doyoung had served as his older brother back when he was a freshman and he treasured their relationship deeply.

“I know you are. I just...worry sometimes.” Doyoung admitted and Jaemin just smiled.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Jaemin reassured the older omega and squeezed his hands before heading inside.

  
  
  


“Listen up Jisung.” Jaemin ordered the younger omega. Jisung looked like he was on the verge of losing his lunch as he was faced with his first frat party ever. His hand was clammy in Jaemin’s grip and he was shivering as if it wasn’t sweltering hot inside of the house. “As your designated big brother I’ll guide you through tonight. Just stay by my side okay?”

Jisung nodded with wide eyes and clung to Jaemin’s arm as he led them through a crowd of people in the living room, dutifully stopping to say hi to everyone who flagged down Jaemin to say hi. 

Jaemin kept a pleasant smile on his face as he spoke, doing a good job of pretending like there wasn’t a 6 foot tall omega clinging to him the whole time. Jisung’s incessant teeth chattering in his ear was unnerving but Jaemin managed to keep his cool.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Jaemin said as soon as he had excused himself out of a conversation with a random omega he had been pretending to know. “C’mon Sungie.”

They maneuvered their way to the kitchen where Jaemin busied himself with getting his friend a glass of water. The younger omega took in several lungfuls of air that weren’t clouded with pot smoke and rested his flushed face on the cool marble of the countertop. 

“That was so scary. There were so many people and it was so loud and smelly...” Jisung whimpered. “I don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“Aw c’mon, don’t say that.” Jaemin reassured him and presented him with a glass of ice cold water which Jisung greedily gulped down. “Everyone gets freaked out during their first frat party.”

“You too?” Jisung asked hopefully and Jaemin blanched. He didn’t think telling the younger omega that during his first frat party he’d met- and then gotten fucked by- the love of his life would be helpful so he just nodded.

“Sure!” 

Thankfully they were distracted by Ten, Jungwoo and Donghyuck barrelling in and latching onto the assortment of alcohol’s and sodas on the counters, already mixing up a flurry of cocktails for themselves and anyone unfortunate enough to be around them.

“Sungie!” Jungwoo squealed, nearly vibrating out of his skin with excitement as he bumped his hip against the younger omega’s, nearly taking the poor boy out in the process. “Are you having fun?” 

“No.” Jisung answered truthfully, trying to hide from their crazy eyes and grabby hands behind Jaemin. 

“What?! You better turn that no into a yes.” Ten chided and Jisung poked his head above Jaemin’s shoulder with a frown.

“That’s not how consent works…” 

“Please.” Donghyuck snorted. “We’re surrounded by frat alphas, no need to use the word consent.” 

Jaemin’s hands flew up to cover his mouth. Jungwoo choked on his drink. Jisung looked like he was in danger of dropping dead Donghyuck giggled at his own joke. Ten had spotted Kun enter the kitchen and immediately bent over the counter, arching his back and trying to entice the alpha with his ass. It didn’t work. Kun busied himself with the fridge and Ten just arched harder.

“He’s just joking.” Jaemin quickly tried to reassure Jisung. “He’s just making a terrible, awful, no good joke.”

Jaemin shot Donghyuck a stern look and the other omega just winked at him.

“I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, some alpha’s are okay.” Jungwoo said and patted one of Jisung‘s freakishly large hands comfortingly. 

“Speaking of,” Ten practically purred and wiggled his ass. “Hey Kun!”

Kun emerged from the fridge and flashed the omegas his signature kind smile. It morphed into disgust when he noticed Ten doing erotic yoga.

“Hey guys.” Kun greeted them with a cordial nod. “Hope you guys are enjoying the party. Feel free to let me know if you need anything.”

“I think I need some hands on help.” Ten grinned and tried to put his leg behind his head. 

“Ten, what are you doing?” Kun sighed. 

“Serving looks and drinks!” Ten fluttered his lashes. 

“I’d rather die of dehydration.” Donghyuck laughed and Ten’s sultry look momentarily twisted into a scowl. 

“What he said.” Kun agreed and tried to physically move Ten out of the way to gain access to the drinks. 

The omega squawked indignantly in protest. 

“You haven’t seen me all summer and this is how you treat me?” 

“I’ve seen enough of you to last a lifetime.” Kun said but an exasperated smile had crept it’s way into his handsome face. He grabbed the omega by the waist and tried to lift him up and away from the counter. 

“I love it when you manhandle me!” Ten cried and then tried to throw ass on Kun. 

“I’m out of here!” Donghyuck announced and grabbed a giggling Jaemin and a gagging Jisung and steered them out of the kitchen. The three of them made their way through the crowd clustered around the couches and staked their claim in an empty corner. “Where’s Jungwoo?” 

“He’s probably taken cover.” Jisung frowned and clung to Jaemin in fear as a drunk alpha stumbled into them. Donghyuck lifted a foot and pushed him away with a grimace. “And we should too!” 

“Yeah, maybe taking cover under a big fat dick.” Donghyuck waved his drink around, liquid sloshing over the sides. Jaemin could’ve sworn the drops spilled burned holes into the carpet below.

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin gasped and covered Jisung’s pure little virgin ears. Well, they weren’t little but they were still pure and virginal. How did an ear lose it’s virginity? Technically there was a hole but-.

“What? We all know he has a type!” Donghyuck tried to defend himself. “Jisung, why do you think we call him Hungwoo?” 

“I thought it was a typo!” Jisung cried out and Jaemin groaned.

“First of all, that’s gross.” Jaemin said. “Second of all, that’s a misleading nickname. It implies that he’s the one with a big dick when in reality he likes big dick.” 

“Ugh! Are you hearing yourself? You sound like an English major! Disgusting! Why aren’t you getting wasted with me?” Donghyuck complained with a wail. Several people in the room turned, presumably to try and locate the source of the sound which eerily resembled a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

Donghyuck stomped across the room where Yangyang was busy making out with an alpha and wiggled his way in between them, forcing them apart. 

“Hi Hendery. I need to borrow your fleshlight for a second. Bye Hendery.” 

Donghyuck dragged the other omega back towards where his friends had been patiently waiting for him and gestured wildly to Jaemin. 

“He’s being a bitch boy!” Donghyuck accused him loudly and Jaemin just smiled.

“It’s Jisung’s first party, I’m just being a good big brother.” Jaemin said proudly. 

“...you’re being kinda lame.” Jisung admitted and Jaemin gasped. 

“What?!” Jaemin tried to ignore Donghyuck and Yangyang’s cackling in the background. “I’m protecting you!” 

“Eh…” Jisung didn’t look convinced. “You can’t shelter me forever. Wouldn’t it be better to let me go free and learn from my mistakes?” 

Jaemin glared at him.

“If I let you go, you’re gonna climb out a window and run back home aren’t you?” 

“If I did, that would be my mistake to learn from!” Jisung cried out.

Before they could argue any further, Yangyang draped himself over Jaemin’s back and began to poke his cheek fervently, effectively shutting him up.

“After extensive observation I think it’s safe to diagnose you with bitch boy disease.” Yangyang said solemnly. “And the only cure known to man is in the jungle juice! I think I saw a toilet full of it, want me to grab you some?”

“I don’t know...” Jaemin trailed off, momentarily tempted to leave Jisung to fend for himself to go and consume the juice of the jungle. “Doyoung said we should be on our best behaviour…”

“Seriously?” Yangyang and Donghyuck shared a look, both deeply offended. “We have a reputation to uphold!” 

“Yeah!” Donghyuck shouted. “A bad one!” 

“What happened to you man?” Yangyang groaned in despair. “You used to love parties! You were such a sexy extrovert! A sextrovert!”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m an introvert.” Jaemin said but Donghyuck wasn’t having it.

“Introvert, extrovert.” Donghyuck scoffed. “Tonight, we want you to be a pervert!”

“I don’t know…” Jaemin repeated. That did sound promising...

“You used to be fun.” Yangyang complained and turned to Jisung. “You know what your big brother used to get up to when he was a freshman?”

Jaemin blanched.

“Please don’t tell him-.”

“He was drinking and getting dickings!” Yangyang shouted and Jaemin groaned and hid behind Jisung as people turned to stare once more.

“You were putting the cock in cocktails!” Donghyuck exclaimed and he and Yangyang dissolved into peals of laughter. Jaemin was mortified but forced a laugh. 

“They don’t know what they’re talking about.” He tried to tell Jisung but he wasn’t having it.

“I literally don’t care.” Jisung said and tried to free himself from Jaemin’s grip. “Let me go!”

“I’m not leaving your side for a single second tonight!” Jaemin announced and pointedly ignored everyone around him groaning and booing him. “I’m serious! We’re like Siamese twins! We physically cannot be separated without surgery-.”

“Hey Jaemin!” Johnny appeared, greeting him with an easy grin. The alpha was a familiar sight, looking as handsome as usual with his hair flopping over his reddened eyes and the smell of pot clinging to his well worn hoodie. He was clearly zoinked out of his mind and stared at Jisung for an unnervingly long moment. “Who’s the tall baby?” 

“This is Jisung.” Jaemin introduced the other omega who waved awkwardly. “He’s my little! Isn’t he cute?” 

“Sure.”

“Hey Johnny.” Donghyuck twirled a curl around his finger and swayed on his feet. “Did you get taller?” 

“Nah.” 

“You’re so funny.” Donghyuck giggled and playfully shoved Johnny’s chest. 

“Okay.” Johnny said and blinked really slowly before turning back to Jaemin. “Jeno’s looking for you.” 

“What?!” Jaemin cried out and tried to compose himself, pretending like the mere mention of the alpha’s name didn’t make him go crazy and/or stupid. 

“Who’s Jeno?” Jisung asked.

“He’s Jaemin’s-.” Donghyuck began, face twisted in a smirk which helpfully indicated how his sentence was going to end. 

“Friend.” Jaemin finished for him and glared at his best friend.

“With benefits?” Yangyang asked innocently and Jisung raised his brows, clearly amused by the whole situation.

“I am a beneficial friend to have.” Jaemin argued and jabbed a finger at Yangyang’s chest. “Every friendship with me has its fucking benefits!” 

“And Jeno has _fucking_ benefits?” Johnny asked and Jaemin turned on him angrily. 

“Stay out of it!” 

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” Johnny grinned. “Just came over to tell you that Jeno’s been texting you all night. He’s been waiting for you in his room.” 

The sound of blood rushing in Jaemin’s ears effectively drowned out the collective sound of Jisung, Donghyuck and Yangyang going “ooh!”.

“I haven’t gotten any texts…” Jaemin trailed off as he patted his shorts which, while great for showing off his ass, seemed to lack pockets. “...where’s my phone?” 

“You left it at home.” Yangyang reminded him. “Because apparently you’re too good to store your phone in your panties like the rest of us!” 

“Who is us?” Jisung cried out in disgust.

“That’s so weird.” Johnny said. “Totally unrelated but can I borrow your phone?”

“Damn I know phones are waterproof now but are they slick proof?” Donghyuck pondered and Jaemin blocked them all out to focus.

_Jeno wants to see me._

“Don’t let Jisung out of your sight.” Jaemin ordered and pushed the younger omega into Donghyuck’s arms. “I need to go take care of...business.” 

“Yeah the business of being boned!” Yangyang shouted over the sound of both Jisung and Donghyuck complaining about being saddled with the jobs of baby and babysitter respectively. 

“Damn so I can’t see your panty phone?” Jaemin could hear Johnny asking Yangyang as he turned to leave the living room. 

“Ew no, go hit on someone your own age grandpa!” 

Jaemin politely shoved his way out of the room and found himself slowing down when he passed Yukhei. Usually he’d stop to greet the handsome alpha but he seemed to be busy talking to a short alpha Jaemin had never seen before. Presumably he was the newest pledge of Alpha Chi Alpha who was being taught a very important lesson from his older brother.

“Repeat after me.” Yukhei said slowly, hands clasped on the other alpha’s shoulder and determination ablaze in his fiery gaze. “Bitches. Not. Fucking. Not. Coming.”

Jaemin shook his head with a laugh and turned to climb the stairs when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

“Hi Sicheng!” Jaemin greeted his fellow omega with a cheerful grin and then turned to the alpha he was sitting on with considerably less cheer. “Yuta.”

“Hello Jaemin.” Sicheng said, face and voice devoid of emotion as the alpha licked and sucked at his neck with abandon. “Are you having fun?”

“I’m about to.” Jaemin couldn’t help but quip and waved off Sicheng’s raised eyebrow. “But enough about me! What about you? I didn’t know you and...Yuta were back together.”

Jaemin felt bad for sounding so judgmental but given Sicheng and Yuta’s colourful history it was hard to keep his true feelings from leaking into his voice. 

“He won me in a game of beer pong.” Sicheng said casually.

“I’m sorry- _he won you?_ ” Jaemin repeated incredulously. 

“Hell yeah I did!” Yuta grinned. “The sexiest omega in the world is mine tonight!”

He turned back to Sicheng with a wolfish smirk.

“I’m gonna rock your body all night long.” The alpha promised and Sicheng frowned.

“You get 20 minutes and 15 of those minutes will be you going down on me.” Sicheng said and without missing a beat Yuta nodded.

“I’ll take what I can get!” 

* * *

  
  


Jaemin climbed the stairs two at a time, not giving a damn about how desperate for dick he probably looked. He’d spent the whole summer apart from Jeno and his body seemed to be paying the price now, heart and hole clenching with longing for the alpha. 

He paused in the middle of the hallway. It was blissfully quiet up on the second floor, save for the faint sounds of bed springs squeaking and people moaning and groaning behind doors. 

Jaemin remembered where Jeno’s room was from all the time he had spent there last year but couldn’t quite remember where the bathroom was and wanted to freshen up before he reunited with his alpha. He spun around before randomly picking a door. The omega knocked and, when no one called out, pushed the door open.

It turned out to be a bedroom with Jaehyun on the bed with Taeyong and Doyoung on either side of him. The alpha was in the middle of exchanging a deep kiss with Doyoung as Taeyong nuzzled his face, whining until Jaehyun shut him up with a kiss of his own. 

Jaemin bit his lip, unable to look away from the sight of the three of them together. It wasn’t everyday one witnessed their uptight fraternity president engage in such a blatant act of hypocrisy. Why had he warned Jaemin to be safe when he himself was engaging in such sexual debauchery.

Jaehyun pulled away from Taeyong with a languid look on his face as he stared down at the blissful looking omega. Doyoung tried to steal a kiss from Jaehyun and moaned when the alpha grabbed him by the hair and forcefully pulled him away. Jaehyun looked between the two of them with lidded eyes before grabbing a fistful of Taeyong’s hair and coaxing the omega’s to kiss for him. 

They did so eagerly, grabbing each other’s faces and sloppily making out with each other as Jaehyun watched with hungry eyes. He licked his lips and his gaze briefly flicked up, locking eyes with Jaemin in the doorway.

The omega froze, briefly entertaining the thought of Jaehyun inviting him into bed with them and then snapped out of it when he remembered Jeno was waiting for him.

Jaehyun and Jaemin stared at each other for a moment, Doyoung and Taeyong providing the soundtrack of passionate kissing in the background. 

Just as Jaemin had convinced himself to look away and close the door, Jaehyun winked at him and went back to his omegas.

Jaemin stumbled away, cheeks burning and palms sweaty as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. In his state of disarray he found himself in front of Jeno’s room and pushed his way in.

“Don’t come in-!” Jeno shouted and moved to cover his boxer clad junk, cheeks matching the red hearts decorating his crotch. “Jaemin?”

The alpha deflated in relief and awkwardly dropped his hands, revealing his half chub in its whole glory. The room itself was dark and decorated with musky scented candles, bright enough to show the rose petal covered bed. 

“Surprise.” Jeno said with half assed jazz hands, a sheepish smile on his face as he watched the omega take it all in. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin covered his mouth with his hand, yet unable to mask his smile at the theatrics the alpha had crafted just for him. “I love it.”

“I-.” Jeno paused and opened his arms, flashing Jaemin his signature eye smile and making him melt. “I missed you Na Jaemin.”

“I missed you too Lee Jeno!” Jaemin launched himself into his alpha’s arms. Jeno stumbled under his weight before he regained his footing and squeezed his arms around Jaemin’s middle.

“You were taking so long,” Jeno said, voice muffled with his face buried in Jaemin’s neck. “I was starting to get worried.” 

“It was all my fault! I left my phone at home ‘cause my ‘fit didn’t have a pocket and I didn’t wanna put it in my panties even though Yangyang swears that your slick won’t touch it, so that’s why I couldn’t see your texts! And then Johnny told me about you and I made my way up here as fast as I can but then I walked into the wrong room and saw Jaehyun having a threesome with Doyoung and Taeyong- and honestly that wasn’t even that surprising I’ve always known they were fucking each other but with an alpha in the mix-?”

Jaemin’s train of thought was derailed as Jeno gently grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“You look beautiful.” Jeno whispered once they pulled away.

Jaemin giggled at his words, looking away in an act of faux bashfulness. Jeno kept a firm grip on his chin, turning him so they were facing each other once again and they took a moment to soak in each other’s faces after a summer apart.

“I missed you.” Jaemin whispered as he took in the sight of Jeno’s sharp handsome face. He ran a hand through the alpha’s hair and pushed his fringe aside to properly admire the sight of Jeno’s dark eyes staring into his own. 

“I missed you too.” Jeno murmured and ran a hand over the omega’s bare thighs, soaking in the sight of Jaemin’s body with hungry eyes. “And I missed _this_.”

Jaeminlicked his lips and stood up with a smirk, hands never leaving Jeno’s as he took a step back.

“Want me to show you what exactly you’ve been missing?”

“Yes please.” Jeno breathed and settled comfortably against his headboard, eager for the show to begin. 

Jaemin pulled his tank top off, bunching the thin material in his hands in front of his chest teasingly before tossing it into Jeno’s hands who cheered as he caught it. 

The omega ran his fingers over his chest, playing with his own nipples and drawing a pleasured whine out of his mouth as he did so. Jeno’s excited demeanour transformed, eyes darkening with lust as Jaemin touched himself so wantonly.

The omega slowly turned and looked at Jeno over his shoulder with a coy wink.

“Like what you see?” He asked teasingly and grinned when Jeno nodded so hard his head nearly flew off. “Thought so.” 

Jaemin pulled his shorts down, making a big deal of bending over and tossing them aside before he straightened back up and let Jeno take in the sight of his bare body.

“Prettiest omega alive.” Jeno whispered in awe. Jaemin relished in his words and did a little twirl in just his panties. He thumbed the pink cotton and teased it down enough to make Jeno visibly swallow, eyes raking over all the exposed skin on display. 

“What do you want, baby?” The omega purred and got close enough for Jeno to touch. The alpha traced Jaemin’s curves with his big hands and settled on his hips, squeezing a moan out of the other boy. 

“I want you.” Jeno said honestly, looking up at Jaemin with raw, primal lust in his eyes. 

“Your wish is my command.” Jaemin smiled down at Jeno and squealed as the alpha pulled him onto the bed and effortlessly flipped them so the omega was pinned underneath him.

Jaemin happily wrapped his legs around the alpha and pulled him close, arching his back and gasping as Jeno kissed a path down his neck. 

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Jaemin teased when he felt Jeno press up against him and the alpha flashed another affectionate eye smile. 

“That’s my big dick.” Jeno said helpfully and Jaemin let out a breathless laugh. 

“Good answer.” Jaemin giggled and pulled his knees to his chest, helping the alpha pull his panties off and gasping as Jeno sniffed the slick stain he had left behind. “Jeno!”

“Don’t mind me.” Jeno hummed and dropped the panties in favour of feeling up Jaemin’s naked body. He rubbed his hand along the warmth of the omega’s thighs and moved upwards to squeeze his ass so hard, Jaemin was sure he was going to bruise. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin mumbled and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. He eagerly sucked on Jeno’s tongue who was more than happy to let Jaemin take the lead as they made out, the alpha more interested in easing a finger into the omega’s slick hole.

Jeno slowly opened him up, distracting him from the pain with his lips, occasionally pulling away from Jaemin’s mouth to kiss his sweet spots from behind his ear down to the juncture of his neck. 

When Jeno deemed him open to fuck, Jaemin was a hot mess, panting and whining as he thrashed underneath the alpha. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, his cock was fully hard and the sheets underneath him were stained with slick. 

“Alpha!” Jaemin cried out and arched his back with a silent scream as Jeno stroked his sweet spot. He had the audacity to smirk as he made Jaemin fall apart with his talented fingers and his stupid sexy face just made the omega wetter. 

“I know baby, I know.” Jeno reassured him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, contrasting the harsh stab of his fingers that had Jaemin mewling. “I think you’re ready.”

“I want you so bad.” Jaemin babbled and clawed at Jeno’s bare chest. He was momentarily distracted as he ran his fingers over the hard ridges of the alpha’s abs and let out a dreamy sigh. “Alpha you’re so strong-.”

Jaemin cut himself off as a moan ripped itself from his throat. He arched his back and tried to force Jeno deeper inside of him as he felt the alpha tease the head of his cock against his hole.

“You like that?” Jeno asked innocently and Jaemin felt himself clench up with arousal. He was already such a mess and Jeno hadn’t even began to fuck him yet but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Jaemin reached down, grasping at Jeno’s cock and moaning appreciatively at the heavy weight of it in his hands. He fondled the alpha’s balls and squeezed a moan out of him, giggling deliriously as he imagined Jeno’s thick long cock rearranging his insides. He had tried satisfying himself with various toys over their summer apart but nothing compared to the real thing.

Jeno twitched in his grip and let out a sigh as Jaemin stroked him to full hardness. The sight of his cock pressed against the dark curls of his crotch and the hard muscles of his abdomen made Jaemin drool. 

“Alpha.” He whined and thankfully that was all Jeno needed to hear. 

Jeno handled him like Jaemin was putty in his strong, talented hands. He moved them so they were on their sides, with the other boy’s back pressed to his own chest and wrapped a hand around Jaemin’s thigh, lifting his leg with ease. 

The other arm wrapped itself around Jaemin’s shoulders and the omega let out a pathetic whimper when Jeno’s fingers closed around his throat lightly. 

“Who does this pussy belong to?” Jeno asked in a low voice as he smeared Jaemin’s slick all over his cock. The omega bucked wildly in his hold in an attempt to push the alpha inside but Jeno held him tight, forcing him to endure the teasing.

“You! It belongs to you alpha!” Jaemin all but shouted and saw white when Jeno kissed his cheek and pushed all the way in. 

“Good answer.” Jaemin could hear the smirk in Jeno’s voice as he echoed Jaemin’s words from before. 

Jaemin focused on the dull sound of a hip hop song floating up from below as Jeno fucked him stupid. He was vaguely aware of how much of a mess he must have looked like, with his eyes rolled back and drool dripping onto the sheets uncontrollably but all he could do was beg Jeno for more.

“Alpha!” Jaemin wailed as Jeno set up a steady, ruthless rhythm, snapping his hips back and forth as he repeatedly impaled the omega on his cock. “It’s so good!”

“Such a good omega.” Jeno praised and Jaemin’s toes curled when he felt a particularly well aimed thrust brush against his sweet spot. “Oh you like that huh?” 

Jaemin nodded eagerly and gasped when Jeno grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked.

“Use your words.” The alpha demanded and Jaemin felt like he was on fire with the flames of arousal licking at his spine melting his brain until all he knew was Jeno. 

“Fuck me there! Please Jeno!” Jaemin begged and his fingers scrambled to grab onto something when Jeno pushed him into the mattress, the change of position letting him fuck into the omega impossibly deeper. He settled on bunching the soaked sheets underneath him and muffled his shouts of pleasure into the pillow.

“Everyone can hear how slutty your ass is for cock.” Jeno teased and Jaemin’s neglected cock twitched at his words. “But they can’t have you. You’re mine.”

“Yours.” Jaemin agreed in a broken voice and squeezed his eyes shut when the pleasure bubbling in his stomach became too much to handle. He was grinding against the sheets in an effort to stimulate his cock and tears gathered in his eyes from how frustrated he was. “Alpha please-!”

“Please what?” Jeno asked in a mocking voice and punctuated his words with a particularly deep thrust making Jaemin see stars. 

“Please let me cum!” Jaemin begged and Jeno pressed a wet kiss to the curve of the omega’s neck. 

“Your wish is my command.” Jeno said and Jaemin let out a breathless laugh before the alpha’s fingers closed around his cock and jerked him off in time to his thrusts.

“Jeno…” Jaemin moaned wantonly before his body seized up and the tightness that had been coiling up in his gut snapped. He came in weak spurts, painting his front and Jeno’s sheets with his cum and feeling a gush of slick leak out of his stretched hole. 

“Fuuuuuuck.” Jeno groaned in appreciation as the omega’s walls clamped down on his dick. 

Jaemin dipped in and out of consciousness as Jeno chased his own orgasm. He focused on the sounds of the headboard clattering against the wall which masked the sounds of Jeno's balls loudly slapping against Jaemin’s ass. 

Jaemin blearily thought that was the most beautiful sound in the world and reached back blindly to grab Jeno’s hand.

“Cum inside me alpha.” Jaemin demanded when he began to feel the swell of Jeno’s fat knot bump against his ass. “Knot me and breed me and make me your bitch!”

“Fuck, Jaemin.” Jeno murmured in awe at the omega’s demands and braced his hands on the mattress below before forcing his knot into Jaemin’s hole. The omega opened his mouth in a silent scream and blacked out momentarily. He was vaguely aware of Jeno moaning his name and- fuck what he had said earlier, _that_ was definitely Jaemin’s favourite noise in the whole world. 

Jaemin felt his insides flood with Jeno’s cum, painting his walls and making him feel so full and good all he could do was squeeze the alpha’s hand to show his appreciation. 

“God.” Jaemin was shaking as Jeno came down from his high. His knot sat comfortable in Jaemin’s ass, plugging him up and stretching him deliciously. “You’ve ruined me from every alpha, you know that right?”

Jeno adjusted the pillows under them and flashed Jaemin a goofy smile. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t apologize.” Jaemin giggled and reached up to cup the alpha’s face affectionately.

“Good. ‘Cause I didn’t mean it.” Jeno smirked. “I meant what I said before. You’re mine.”

“As you are mine.” Jaemin said with a smile and pressed his lips to Jeno’s in a sweet, chaste kiss. He felt warm and safe and sated in his alpha’s embrace and never wanted to let go.

* * *

“Bottoms up bitches!” 

“Donghyuck where the hell did you get that?”

Jaemin stared pointedly at the flask Donghyuck had produced from under the table. The other omega held it up with an innocent smile.

“You want some?”

Jaemin looked around the Taco Bell with frantic eyes, worried that one of the other omega’s had his eyes on them and was on the verge of snitching to Doyoung- or worse, the snitch was Doyoung! Thankfully, the sober half of the omegas had their hands full trying to get the tipsy half to settle down. 

“What? No! That wasn’t my question!” 

“But here’s my answer.” Renjun said and held out his soda cup. “Top me off.”

“I’ll top you anyday.” Donghyuck promised with a wink as he poured. Renjun smirked and raised his cup in a toast. 

“Please. We both know, between us, I’m the top.”

“Not in front of the baby!” Jaemin groaned and belatedly clasped his hands over Jisung’s ears. 

“I don’t care about their stance on bunk beds!” Jisung snapped and wrestled Jaemin’s hands away from him. “I want a taco!”

“Ooh somebody’s hangry.” Jaemin teased and reached over to tug at Jisung’s cheek. The younger omega barricaded himself with menus to fend off Jaemin’s affectionate attacks. 

“To answer your question,” Donghyuck paused and took a sip straight from the flask. He hissed out a breath and wet his lips before continuing. “I stole this from Mark. Just slipped it into my undies and ran.” 

“Get a bag!” Jisung complained.

“Donghyuck you can’t just steal things from people like that.” Jaemin reprimanded him. “It’s not nice.”

“In my defence, Mark stole something from me first!” 

“Your heart?” 

“My panties!” 

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” 

“It’s a long story.” Jaemin waved off Jisung’s mix of horror and concern. 

“That reminds me, Yukhei told me they had a new pledge. Did he...approach any of you?” Renjun asked and they all shook their heads no.

“Approach how?” Jisung looked nervous and scooted closer to Jaemin who took advantage of his fear and hugged him tight. 

“Ah, the night is almost over, you have nothing to worry about.” Donghyuck reassured him.

Jisung buried deeper in Jaemin’s hold who grinned over his head. 

The lone Taco Bell employee who had fled into the back the moment their group took over the store had returned to the cash register. He was struggling to juggle all of their orders and Yangyang, who had decided to place their order in loud frantic Spanish, definitely wasn’t helping. 

“Vámonos!” Yangyang shouted at the poor employee and got wrestled away from the counter and deposited in their booth by a frustrated Ten.

“Stay here.” Ten demanded and then eyed the flask Donghyuck wasn’t even trying to hide. “Hand that over.”

With a sigh and one last swig, Donghyuck handed it over. Ten grabbed it and walked away, not before they all witnessed him discreetly taking a sip before shoving the flask in his pocket.

They managed to settle down after their orders were placed and a steady stream of food was soon delivered to their tables. 

Xiaojun had drunkenly stumbled over to their booth and squished himself between Yangyang and Renjun. He was the tiniest of all the omegas but drank like he was twice his size and it clearly took a toll on him. He was as red as the hot sauce packets that littered their table and was slumped so far down in his seat he was only a pair of eyebrows. 

“You good down there?” Jaemin asked and a small thumbs up came up from under the table. 

Over at the next table, Taeyong was staring down his burrito. 

“I’ve sucked dicks bigger than this.” Taeyong complained loudly and Doyoung frowned at him. “Remember Doie? You were there!”

Back at their table, Donghyuck was looking at the jizz like frosting of his cinnamon roll with a frown.

“Everything reminds me of him…” He said sadly. 

Jisung stared at him for a second before turning to Jaemin.

“Why is everyone so weird?”

“You’ll learn to stop asking questions soon.” Jaemin said and shoved a taco into Jisung’s mouth. “You better start chewing! Or I’ll do it for you and that is a threat.” 

“Speaking of weird,” Jisung began after he had chewed and swallowed the bite. “What’s the deal with you and Jeno?” 

Everyone in their booth perked you at the sound of Jeno’s name. Even Xiaojun scooted up so his eager eyes were visible over the top of the table.

“Um-.” Jaemin side eyed the table next to them worried that the others were eavesdropping on him but thankfully Doyoung was busy forcing Taeyong to choke on his burrito. “It’s complicated.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Jisung asked so sweetly it made Jaemin melt. 

“I-.” Jaemin paused and allowed a smile to spread across his face at the thought of the alpha being his. “Kinda?” 

“I’d drop it if I were you Sungie.” Yangyang snickered. “He gets so weird about Jeno.”

The others made various noises of agreement and Jaemin glared at them. 

“I’m not weird about Jeno-!”

“Jaemin thinks that they can’t be together.” Donghyuck interrupted. “He thinks that Doyoung is keeping them apart!” 

“He is-!”

“You’re so dramatic.” Renjun butt in with an eye roll and turned to a wide eyed Jisung. “Doyoung told Jaemin that he’s on track to be elected fraternity president as long as he doesn’t get distracted by alphas. And he took that so seriously.” 

“He was being serious-!” 

“Please don’t get him started on their ‘forbidden love’.” Xiaojun groaned and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. “Once he starts he’ll never stop-.”

“Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes-!” Jaemin cried out and smacked the table to emphasize his words. It was alarmingly sticky.

“What the fuck is happening?” Jisung asked in fear and Jaemin turned on him with manic eyes.

“A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows. Do with their death bury their parents' strife-!” 

“The power of Christ compels you!” Yangyang shouted and made a cross out of his fries in an attempt to ward off the demon that had surely possessed Jaemin.

“Are we performing an exorcism?” Renjun perked up. “I don’t have holy water but this might work.”

He dipped his fingers into his drink and flicked some drops of Baja Blast onto Jaemin who ignored him and soldiered on.

“The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage-.” 

“Bitch sit down!” Donghyuck laughed and forced Jaemin to take a seat, restraining the other omega from leaping up and monologuing again. 

Jaemin frowned but obliged. He looked around the table and was met with blank, bordering on concerned, stares. 

“It’s Shakespeare…” He said slowly. “Romeo and Juliet?”

“Do you mean Gnomeo and Juliet?” Yangyang asked with a tilt of his head.

“I most certainly did not.” Jaemin reassured him.

“I regret asking.” Jisung sighed. “So basically, you guys are forbidden lovers but your love isn’t really forbidden?”

The chorus of everyone agreeing with Jisung drowned out the sound of Jaemin’s protests.

“I think that Jeno and Jaemin like to pretend they can’t be with each other because it makes them fuck better.” Xiaojun whispered loudly and Jaemin blushed as everyone else laughed. 

“Speaking of!” Donghyuck began. “Did you and Jeno do it?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Jaemin grinned and everyone booed. “But! I do fuck and fess up! We totally did it.”

He turned to Jisung to apologize but the younger omega immediately raised a hand and forced his gaze away. 

“We love to hear it.” Donghyuck grinned and clapped Jaemin on the back. “Don’t worry, our lips are sealed!”

“Loose lips sink ships.” Xiaojun said and then gasped. “And the ship is Jeno and Jaemin… I’m so smart!”

“Yes you are.” Yangyang smiled and fed his friend a nacho. 

“I hope you and Jeno can be together one day-.” Jisung said earnestly and Jaemin cooed. “-so you two can stop being so delusional.”

“I’m not delusional!” Jaemin shouted in frustration as everyone laughed.

“Speak of the delusional devil.” Renjun said under his breath and all eyes turned at the sound of the door jingling open. 

Jeno and the rest of Alpha Chi Alpha spilled through the door and sent the Taco Bell employee fleeing into the back once more.

“What are you guys doing here?” Doyoung asked. He looked annoyed at the presence of the Alpha fraternity as if the omegas had a monopoly on all the Taco Bell’s on campus. 

“Yeah, don’t you have a party to be hosting?” Taeyong butt in with an accusatory tone.

“It’s not a party without you.” Jaehyun said sincerely which was sweet save for the fact he was trying to make eye contact with both Doyoung and Taeyong at the same time which made him look like a crazy person. 

“We got bored when you guys left and kicked everyone out.” Johnny admitted nonchalantly. He approached Taeyong whose eyes had lit up at the sight of the alpha and he promptly shoved Doyoung out of the booth to make room for Johnny.

While Jaehyun was busy helping a disgruntled Doyoung who was laying in a heap on the floor, the other alphas moved to make themselves comfortable with the omegas. 

“Xuxi come here!” Xiaojun demanded and reached out with grabby hands for the handsome alpha. “Sit with us!” 

With Yukhei’s large body shoved into their booth it had officially gotten too crowded. Jaemin wiggled his way out and nearly fell on his face right in front of a pair of familiar shoes.

“Jeno!” Jaemin smiled gratefully as the alpha helped him back onto his feet. They remained holding hands for a moment as they admired each other under the fluorescent lighting. “You came for me!”

“Again!” Jeno laughed before the joy was abruptly wiped off his face. He dropped their hands in favour of trying to perform a complicated handshake that was usually reserved for his frat brothers. Jaemin stumbled through it and tried to hide a giggle when Jeno ended it by bumping their chests together.

“Doie’s looking at us isn’t he?” Jaemin asked and Jeno nodded with a fearful look in his eyes.

“That’s what’s up bro!” Jeno said and thumped his chest with a broad grin. Jaemin just rolled his eyes and, after making sure Doyoung had looked away, blew Jeno a kiss. The alpha pretended to catch it and placed it carefully in the pocket of his cargo shorts before joining Jaehyun at the cash register to place their order. 

Some of the alphas had pushed all their tables together so it was like they were trying to recreate The Last Supper in a Taco Bell. Jaemin slipped in next to Jisung again and tried to catch up on the multiple conversations going on. Yangyang and Hendery were whispering to each other through badly concealed giggles and, much to Renjun’s chagrin, Xiaojun had disappeared back under the table. If Yukhei’s blissed out expression was anything to go by, he seemed busy down there so Jaemin decided to turn to Donghyuck and Mark.

“Can I have some?” Mark asked Donghyuck and pointed to his cinnamon roll. 

The omega looked deeply offended. 

“Oh now you wanna pretend like I exist?” Donghyuck scoffed and Mark smiled sheepishly.

“Uh...yeah?”

There was a pause and then;

“Okay.” Donghyuck shrugged and then wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

A flurry of groans and gags erupted as the two sloppily made out right in front of them.

“Wow.” Yangyang marveled. “Your tongues are totally battling for dominance right now.”

When Mark and Donghyuck finally pulled away from each other with a string of saliva connecting them, an unfamiliar looking boy who had been seated next to Hendery cried out in disgust.

“I hate it here!” The young alpha shouted, his round but handsome face screwed up in disdain. “Let me out!”

Yangyang turned to the new guy with a delighted gasp.

“Fresh meat!”

“Guys, this is Chenle. He’s our new pledge.” Yukhei said with a hearty slap to the younger alpha’s shoulder. Jaemin saw Chenle’s life flash before his eyes. “Chenle, these are the lovely lads of Omega Phi Chi!”

“Hi there!” Jaemin chirped, sliding into the cheerful, welcoming persona he’d perfected during rush week easily. He brightened and turned to Jisung, grinning like a mother who’d just discovered a same age friend for his son. “This is Jisung! He’s our newest member!”

“Hey.” Chenle said and then lunged at Hendery, grabbing for the other alpha’s phone. “What time is it?!”

“Almost midnight.” Hendery checked and Jaemin cooed when he noticed the alpha’s lockscreen was a picture of Yangyang. “Why?”

“I still have time.” Chenle’s breathing got ragged and he turned to look at the concerned group of omegas with crazy eyes. “Give me your panties.”

“Not this again.” Xiaojun groaned and buried his face in Yukhei’s bicep. Yangyang and Renjun had similar looks of exasperation on their faces and Jaemin looked fondly at the desperate little alpha. 

Jisung, on the other hand, looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Hand them over.” Chenle demanded and Jisung squeaked in fear. Jaemin wrapped a protective arm around the younger omega and shot Chenle a stern look.

“Jisung is a minor.” He told the younger alpha who went from crazy to concerned.

“Oh, my bad! I thought he was my age.”

“I skipped second grade.” Jisung informed him. “My parents thought I was gifted. I was not. But at that point it was too late to go back, so. Here I am.”

“Here you are.” Chenle agreed and then turned to Jaemin with grabby hands. “Panties please!”

“Sorry but no.” Jaemin smiled apologetically. “My panties belong to someone else…”

He looked over at Jeno at the soda fountain with affectionate eyes and then startled when he realized everyone at the table was staring at him.

“Me!” He hastily added. “They belong to me!”

“Mhm.” Chenle hummed and then turned to Donghyuck who had detached his mouth from Mark’s. “Can I have your-?”

“Keep it moving kid.” Donghyuck laughed.

Chenle was clearly starting to get frustrated and produced a wad of cash from out of his wallet. He clenched the bundle of bills in his fist and shook it tantalizingly in front of Renjun’s face.

“This could be yours.” He said and grinned as Renjun’s eyes followed his hand hypnotically. “For a price.”

“Hey!” Jeno barked and startled Renjun out of his trance. “As your older brother I order you to put that cash away! You know that’s against the rules!”

Chenle grumbled but obliged, sliding the money back into his wallet. 

“Almost got away with it.” Chenle complained and stated ruefully at the distracted alphas around him. Yukhei was busy dipping his fries in the sauce he had poured in the dips of Xiaojun’s collarbones, Hendery was snorting packets of sugar and Mark was still trying to tickle Donghyuck’s tonsils with his tongue. 

“What is happening?” Jisung demanded to know, voice quivering with fear. “Almost got away with what?!”

Jeno slid into the booth next to Jaemin and shot him an amused look.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“We didn’t want to worry him.” Jaemin explained sheepishly and nearly jumped out of his skin as Jeno casually placed a hand on his leg underneath the table.

Renjun, who had been busy glaring at a hot sauce covered Xiaojun who was being cleaned up courtesy of Yukhei’s tongue, cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

“The alpha fraternity has a tradition where they make their pledges go through a certain kind of...initiation before they’re accepted.” Renjun explained in a mildly disgusted tone like one might use to explain a bowel movement. 

“Like, hazing?” Jisung wondered out loud and all the alphas at the table turned to him with matching looks of worry.

“Don’t use that word!” Hendery said, frantically looking over his shoulder as if someone was ready to pop out from behind their booth.

“Yeah! We’re not hazing anybody!” Yukhei was quick to reassure Jisung who didn’t look convinced. 

“I mean it seems like-.” Jisung began, looking uneasy. He was interrupted by Mark who had a goofy grin on his face. Jaemin noted that his best friend’s signature lip gloss was smeared all over the alpha’s mouth making him look like if the Joker had forgone his usual bold lip colour and instead settled for something more subtle.

“Look man. It’s just that the word ‘hazing’ has some negative connotations so we avoid using it.” Mark explained. “What our frat does is just throw a good ol’ fashioned competition for initiation.”

“Okay…” Jisung said slowly and frowned. “So what exactly is this competition?”

“They make us take your panties.” Chenle butt in loudly, clearly bored of their slow burn conversation. 

“For legal reasons I want to clarify that no one is making him do anything.” Hendery said and Chenle scowled at him.

“You said I wouldn’t be accepted if I failed!”

“We were lying so you’d listen to us!” Hendery rolled his eyes. “Ever heard of subterfuge?”

“No!” Chenle cried out.

As the alphas fought, Jisung turned to Jaemin. Thankfully the colour had returned to his cheeks and to celebrate, Jaemin pinched them. 

“Is that how you and Jeno met?” Jisung asked, not even trying to dodge Jaemin’s grabby hands. “When he asked for your...undies?”

Jeno, who had perked up at the sound of his name, leaned over Jaemin and greeted Jisung with a grin.

“Yup!” He said cheerfully and Jaemin’s heart melted at the alpha’s stupidly handsome face so close to his own. He resisted the urge to kiss it and focused on the conversation in front of him. “Hi, by the way, I’m Jeno!”

“I’m Jisung! I’ve heard a lot about you...” Jisung said, flashing Jaemin some serious side-eye.

“All good things I presume?” Jeno asked hopefully.

Jisung grimaced.

“Sure.” He said and then eyed Chenle warily.. “Tell me more about this underwear initiation.”

“A coochie cloth competition if you will.” Yangyang suggested and Jisung frowned.

“I will not.” 

“I’d love to!” Jeno said cheerfully. “It’s an ancient tradition practiced by the alpha’s of this fraternity! Our founders believed that when an omega promised himself to you, he gave up _everything_. Couple that with the fact that the underwear of a ‘good’ omega is only supposed to be seen by his alpha, it led to the creation of a competition where alpha’s pledging the fraternity would have to prove themselves by convincing an omega to give up his goods.”

Jisung stared at Jeno.

“And this isn’t weird at all?”

“Oh it’s very weird.” Jeno reassured him. “This tradition has deeply sexist and problematic roots. But the important thing is we can acknowledge it!”

“That’s not-.” Renjun cut himself off with a shake of his head, understanding it wasn’t worth getting into.

(Jaemin himself had fond memories of the tradition. Not only had he met- and slept with- Jeno through it, but because he had been really impressed by how Kun had managed to obtain Ten’s panties. Back when they were freshmen, Kun had performed a series of elaborate magic tricks for Ten which ended in the alpha pulling a string of handkerchiefs tied together out of his pocket where he revealed the final piece of cloth to be the omega’s underwear. When asked how he pulled it off, Kun had simply replied with; “a magician never reveals his secrets.”)

“And all of you just...went along with it?” Jisung addressed the table with judgemental eyes and the omegas were quick to protest.

“Hendery was really charming, okay?” Yangyang defended himself. “He was all handsome and funny and he had this deep voice with a British accent…”

The omega trailed off and stared at the alpha next to him with a dreamy look before snapping out of it with a laugh.

“Oops! Cleanup in aisle me!” He joked and Hendery pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. 

“Disgusting.” Renjun said flatly and promptly turned the colour of a hot cheeto when Yukhei leaned in to whisper something in his ear. He turned and grabbed the alpha by his shirt, bunching the fabric in his small fists and dragging him down. Renjun returned the secretive whispering, Yukhei’s eyebrows climbing higher and higher until they nearly disappeared into his hairline. 

Renjun released him and stood up. He made his way over to the bathroom before pausing in front of the door, turning and giving Yukhei a long look, before disappearing inside. 

Yukhei was frozen for a moment before he scrambled into motion and all but ran after Renjun.

“I’d say I could see his tail wagging but…” Jaemin fanned his face dramatically. “I don’t think that was his tail.” 

The table giggled at his words and moved on from Chenle’s panty predicament. He had given up on bothering the omegas at his table and instead had migrated to the table full of older omegas. He was busy trying to win Sicheng over with his puppy eyes and seemed to be somewhat successful judging by the omegas unusually soft smile.

Jaemin tried to focus on the conversations going around him but his mind kept replaying the events of the night, specifically what had gone down with Jeno.

It had been a little over an hour since Jeno’s knot had gone down and while they had been waiting, the omega had tried to talk to Jeno about their relationship. But the alpha had preferred turning Jaemin into jelly in his arms by kissing his neck and by the time Jeno’s knot had gone, Jaemin was more focused on making a hasty return back to the party. Thankfully everyone had been too busy to notice his and Jeno’s absence and everything had quickly gone back to normal.

“You okay?” Jeno asked innocently enough and Jaemin nearly jumped out of his skin when the alpha’s big hand wrapped around his bare thigh under the table.

“I’m totally fine.” Jaemin tried to reassure him and squirmed under the alpha’s heavy touch. Jeno seemed to be oblivious to the movements of his hands and kept smiling his charming eye smile as his fingers dug bruises into the pale, sensitive skin of Jaemin’s thighs. 

“Hey, do you remember how we met?” Jeno asked in a quiet murmur, distracting Jaemin from Donghyuck who had been explaining his and Mark’s complicated history to the table.

“What?” Jaemin furrowed his brows from the randomness of the question. 

“I said,” Jeno grinned, a dangerous glint in his eyes reserved just for Jaemin. He leaned in and bit the omega’s earlobe, making Jaemin swallow down a whimper. He fixed Jeno with his strictest look, feeling himself waver when the alpha kissed his ear better before pulling away. “Remember how we met?”

“I remember taking pity on the cute little alpha who had no game.” Jaemin teased and sucked in a breath as Jeno’s fingers deliberately stroked across his crotch. He resisted the urge to succumb to the seduction and shifted to ignore the slick staining his skin, flashing Jeno his sweetest smile.

“No game?” Jeno repeated incredulously. “I had game! I got the hottest omega in the world to hook up with me and give me his panties! Now that’s what you call game!”

“Mhm.” Jaemin hummed and couldn’t hide the gasp that was ripped out of him when Jeno plunged his hand down the back of his shorts.

Everyone turned to look at him and Jaemin froze.

“Uh...I saw a rat!”

Yangyang looked around eagerly.

“Ooh where? I’ve been thinking we could use a pet!”

Thankfully that distracted the table and by the time Jaemin had composed himself and turned back to Jeno, the alpha had been sucked into a conversation with Mark and had seemingly lost all interest in messing with Jaemin.

The omega let out a sigh, equal parts glad and upset, and scooted out of the booth. He made his way over to the soda fountain to refill his cup and alternated between all the flavours. Just as he had finished, he sensed someone behind him and turned with a pleasant smile.

“Hi- oh fuck it’s you.”

Jaehyun grinned back at him, looking infuriatingly handsome as usual. 

“Enjoyed the show tonight Little Na?” The alpha asked and Jaemin resisted the urge to sink his fingers into the dips of Jaehyun’s dimples. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaemin said coolly. “And don’t call me that.”

Jaehyun leaned against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest. Jaemin tried not to stare at the way the alpha’s shirt was straining to contain his pecs. 

“Fine.” Jaehyun said and cocked his head to the side. “Jaemin. Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin-.”

“Stop that.” Jaemin frowned, ignoring the warmth of his cheeks from the way the alpha kept repeating his name. It wasn’t his fault he was weak to such deep, smooth voices. “Don’t you have two omegas to harass?”

“So you do know what I’m talking about!” Jaehyun grinned in satisfaction. “And I can assure you that all my sexual conquests are consensual.” 

And then Jaehyun settled Jaemin with a _look_ that the omega was very familiar with _._ Jaehyun seemed to have been inflicted with the fuckboy flu. Symptoms included, but weren’t limited to, raised eyebrows, squinted eyes, a bitten lip and a backwards baseball cap. Seeing as Jaehyun exhibited all of the above, Jaemin feared his case was critical. 

“Why are you looking at me like that…?” 

“Just wondering if you’d want to join us next time?” Jaehyun had the nerve to ask and Jaemin scoffed, trying to pretend like that very thought hadn’t gone through his mind. 

“In your dreams, Jung.”

“It’s true I do dream of you.” Jaehyun said nonchalantly and if Jaemin was a lesser omega he would have thrown himself at the alpha’s feet. Instead, he fixed Jaehyun with a look of his own and held his cup of soda protectively to his chest.

“I’m not interested.” Jaemin said firmly. He had learned to politely reject alphas during a seminar he had taken during his freshman year and it came in handy quite often. 

Jaehyun tilted his head, a genuine smile spreading across his face and betraying his fuckboy farce. 

“Seriously, what’s your deal?” He asked. “You got a man?”

“Would you leave me alone if I did?” Jaemin shot back.

“Soccer’s got a goalie,” Jaehyun said with a shrug. “Doesn’t mean I can’t try and score.”

Jaemin gave Jaehyun an incredulous look and the alpha just smirked, clearly proud of himself for that one. 

“I’m just messing with you.” Jaehyun said in a teasing voice and held his hands up. “I know you’ve got a thing going on with Jeno. I’d never betray a brother like that, don’t worry.”

There was a pause and then;

“You _do_ have a thing with Jeno right?” Jaehyun repeated, looking less sure then before, and Jaemin sighed. 

He turned to look at where he’d left Jeno sitting in the booth. His fringe was pushed back giving Jaemin ample access to his handsome face, eyes forming crescent moons as he laughed at something Donghyuck said. Jaemin felt affection flare up in his chest and forced himself to look away and back to Jaehyun.

“It’s…” Jaemin trailed off and took a long, sad suck out of the straw of his soda. “It’s complicated.”

Jaehyun frowned and looked over at Doyoung.

“Doie keeping you away from alphas huh? Bet he told you dick was a distraction.” Jaehyun said and then his eyes lit up. “A dickstraction…”

“That sounds like a dick extraction.” Jaemin pointed out with a cheerful smile and Jaehyun grimaced. “Which is what’s in store for you if you keep bothering me!”

“Little Na, stop playing hard to get.” Jaehyun complained and Jaemin just grinned.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is LONG and took a while but it's here now and i hope u guys enjoy!!! 
> 
> (btw thank you so so so much for all the sweet comments on the last chapter, they rlly fueled my motivation to write and made me so happy, i'm so glad so many people liked this weird ass self indulgent story it really means so much to me!)
> 
> also: no bang chan's were hurt in the making of this chapter! I love Chan and meant absolutely no disrespect towards him during his part but admittedly it does get a little rough towards him...sorry king
> 
> also also: for the sake of this fic pretend this is an au where everything is the same but Jaemin is 5'7. it will make sense later i promise

The next few days passed in a blur as Jaemin settled back into school life, juggling classwork and fraternity duties all while helping Jisung adjust to his new schedule. He barely had time for himself, let alone Jeno, and by the time the weekend rolled around he felt so exhausted all he wanted to do was faceplant into the mountain of his plushies and pass out until Monday. Thankfully, with the help of an iced coffee he had made Jisung go and get for him, he was back to his normal cheerful self even if he wasn’t burrowed under his covers in his bunny pyjamas surrounded by his plushies.

The omegas had been invited to a party hosted by Gamma Omega Theta- a frat with both alpha and omega members- and were busy getting ready. When a house was made up of nearly a dozen omegas, it made the hours leading up to the night out more than a little chaotic.

(A highlight of the night had been Doyoung and Donghyuck sharing a bathroom and getting into a screaming match involving the contents of said bathroom.

“Doyoung get your fucking dentures off the counter!”

“They’re not my dentures you fucking brat, that’s my retainer!”

“Whatever it is, get it away from me!”)

Downstairs Jaemin and Yangyang had sat themselves down at the dining table and were dutifully looking over the outfits his fellow omegas had picked to see if they were worth wearing to the party. Taeyong was the first to strut down the stairs and posed sultrily for them, who hooted and hollered for him.

“How do I look?” Taeyong asked and turned on his heel, looking over his shoulder with a pout. He was wearing a cropped patterned button down shirt, displaying his flat stomach in all its tight glory. He had paired the shirt with a pair of classic black skinny jeans and he looked great. Jaemin prided himself on his ability to gas up his friends and this was no exception.

“Yongie!” He squealed. “You look bad as hell!”

Taeyong paused mid pose and frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s right.” Yangyang said with appreciative eyes. “You look hot as fuck.”

“Wait, now I look good?”

Jaemin furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I said that too!”

“You said I look bad.” Taeyong looked hurt and Jaemin let out a sigh when he realized what the confusion was.

“Taeyong, I didn’t mean bad like _bad_.” He tried to explain and Yangyang snickered as he struggled to find the right words. “You’re super sexy, like a baddie!”

“So...bad means good?” Taeyong said slowly, smoothing a hand over his exposed stomach self consciously.

Jaemin nodded with relief.

“You should definitely use that on Doyoung.” Yangyang advised. Before Jaemin could warn him otherwise Taeyong had run off, presumably to his and Doyoung’s shared room to tell the other omega all about the new word he’d learned.

Jaemin turned to Yangyang with an unimpressed look who just grinned a gummy grin.

Jaemin bit his lip to hide the smile he could feel creeping at the corners of his mouth and decided to change the topic.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” He asked, jutting out his chin at the outfit Yangyang had donned for the night.

Within the year or so he’d gotten to know Yangyang, Jaemin had come to realize the other omega had a sort of armour he donned on a day to day basis. His clothes were almost always baggy, layered and usually basketball, sometimes brand related and the aforementioned outfit he was wearing for the night checked all of those boxes. However the two hoodies cut up and sewn together worn under a mesh sweater paired with layers of chain was a little much, even for Yangyang.

“Yup.” Yangyang said, popping the ‘p’. “You like?”

Jaemin took a moment to take in the outfit in all its glory. Like most things Yangyang did, in a weird way, it kinda worked.

“I do.” Jaemin said honestly and then made a face. “No offence but for such a slut, you don’t dress like a slut at all.”

“Silly Nana.” Yangyang shook his head. “Being a slut isn’t about what you wear. It’s about what’s in here.”

He silently placed a hand on his heart

“And what goes in here.” Yangyang said, reaching behind and grabbing his own ass. “Heyo!”

Even as he laughed, Jaemin could feel his patience for the other omega run thin and made a mental note to hang out with other people at the party to give their friendship some space to breathe.

* * *

An hour later found Jaemin still glued to Yangyang’s side, clearly having made no effort to make good on his previous promise.

They were sprawled out on the patio of a generic frat house, surrounded by those too drunk to be contained in the walls of the house, a pack of potheads and the occasional sober guy who just wanted to take a piss outside.

It all made for a truly terrible smell and Jaemin had his face buried in Yangyang’s neck as the omega injected smoke from various devices into his lungs. He was the only stoner Jaemin tolerated- along with Jeno who liked to have the omega on his lap and shotgun smoke into his mouth, getting them both light headed and needy before they- .

“You’re more boring than usual.” Yangyang noted after his fit of coughing had subsided, startling Jaemin out of his weed induced wet dream.

“Huh- ?”

Yangyang pried Jaemin off of him so they could make eye contact. Bleary, red eye contact.

“What gives?”

“I’m not boring-!” Jaemin tried defending himself and Yangyang snorted.

“A year ago you’d have been inside, letting everyone and anyone do body shots off of your half naked body.” Yangyang pointed out. “Right now, all you’re doing is drooling on me. And I’m all for pretty omegas like you getting me wet, but not like this man.”

Jaemin rested his chin in his palms, elbows digging into the bare skin of his thighs as he stared up at the dark expanse of the sky above.

“I’m being responsible?” Jaemin tried. Yangyang didn’t look convinced.

“Try again.” He said, turning and pointing at a nearby window where they could see into the kitchen.

Doyoung, who was drunk off his ass, had a tie that definitely wasn’t his wrapped around his head and was in the middle of losing a game of beer pong. He pulled his arm back and launched the ping pong ball, smacking Jaehyun right in the face and making him giggle uncontrollably into his drink.

“That’s the most responsible person I know and he’s currently a hot fucking mess. What’s your excuse?”

“I’m just...really tired.” Jaemin admitted and Yangyang nodded with understanding.

“Ah, you’re in a funk aren’t you? I hear that. It’s hard getting back into the swing of things, but I’m sure you’ll manage.” Yangyang reassured his friend. “Ooh, I know a good way to get out of your funk fast!”

Jaemin eyed him suspiciously.

“You do?”

“You gotta fuck the funk away.” Yangyang said, looking dead serious,

“Yangie, you say that for everything!” Jaemin complained.

“Because it’s true!” Yangyang cried out and then his eyes lit up. “Hey, if you’re having problems with Jeno, I’ll let you have Hendery for the night!”

“You’d let me borrow your boyfriend?” Jaemin deadpanned and Yangyang shrugged casually.

“We’re cool like that.” Yangyang said and then pointed at where, not even five feet from them, Hendery and Xiaojun were pressed against the house and fervently making out. Jaemin had noticed them but seeing as his friend possessed a functioning pair of eyeballs, he had chosen not to comment on it since it clearly didn’t bother Yangyang. “See?”

“And you’re okay with that?” Jaemin asked and Yangyang just grinned.

“‘Course I am!” He said, sounding far too cheerful considering the subject material. “Look. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but there’s a serious shortage of alphas around here. If my best friend wants to rent a knot from me, who am I to stop him?”

“That’s very nice of you.” Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh appreciatively. “I can’t say I’d do the same.”

Contrary to popular belief, omegas could get just as- if not more- jealous than their alpha counterparts. Jaemin was a prime example. Just the thought of Jeno with another omega made him want to projectile vomit, exorcist style, all over the backyard.

“It’s not for everyone.” Yangyang agreed and turned back to Hendery and Xiaojun. “Dejun!”

Xiaojun turned at the sound of his name, sitting up in Hendery’s laps with the alpha’s arms wrapped around his tiny waist. In the dim light of the porch, with his swollen lips and messy hair, he looked impossibly prettier.

“Yes?”

Yangyang crawled towards him, eyes shut and lips puckered.

“Gimme some sugar shordy.”

Hendery perked up at the idea of the two omegas kissing but Xiaojun rejected Yangyang with a wrinkled nose of disgust.

“Yangie I love you but no.”

“Is it because we call each other brothers?” Yangyang asked and cracked one eye open. “You know we’re not actually related right? I’ve always thought of us as, like, step brothers!”

Xiaojun just sighed, equal parts exasperated and amused.

“Yangyang, what are you doing? You know I’m not into omegas.” He said pointedly and Yangyang sat back with a sigh.

“It’s your one flaw.”

Jaemin watched the whole exchange with delighted eyes. On a sexuality scale of 1 to 10, where a 1 was Xiaojun (who was so straight he probably only watched porn for the alpha in it) and a 10 was Jungwoo (who regularly chased after his fellow omegas demanding kisses constantly) Jaemin liked to think of himself as somewhere above Renjun but below Donghyuck.

“You’ve got a point about the funk though.” Jaemin pointed out, pulling Yangyang back into their previous conversation. “I’m gonna head inside and look for Jeno.”

“You do that.” Yangyang grinned. Jaemin got up and dusted his legs off, turning to head inside. He paused and extended a pinky in his friend’s direction.

“Hey. I promise I’ll be more fun next time.”

Yangyang eyed his hand suspiciously but pressed their pinkies together nonetheless.

“Cross my heart-.” Jaemin began, expecting Yangyang to continue with him. He did but not in the way Jaemin had expected.

“-hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!” Jaemin finished cheerfully and frowned when he realized Yangyang had said; “-hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!”

“Cupcake?” Yangyang laughed.

“ _Needle?_ ” Jaemin repeated incredulously. “That’s...very German of you.”

“Ja.” Yangyang giggled ominously and with that he closed his eyes and began to wiggle to the beat of the music that was coming out of the open patio door.

Jaemin stepped over Hendery and Xiaojun’s entangled limbs and headed inside. He walked in and through the kitchen where Doyoung had disappeared, along with Jaehyun suspiciously enough, and everyone was distracted watching Taeil kick ass and take names at beer pong. The short alpha had a bowl with forks taped to it sitting on his head, seemingly symbolizing his status as king. Jungwoo, who was wrapped around him, kept dodging the sharp prongs of the forks to attack Taeil with his kisses.

“Suck my dick, bitch!” Taeil shouted in victory after he sunk the ball into the last cup and Johnny was forced to chug it.

Despite wanting to stay and watch, Jaemin moved on as he was on the lookout for both Jeno and Jisung. Jeno for obvious, fuck the funk away, related reasons and Jisung since he had tasked Taeyong to look after his little for him. The younger omega had latched onto Chenle and had promptly wriggled out of Jaemin’s grasp to search for his friend. Jaemin would’ve ran after him but admittedly the novelty of having a little had word off quickly and while he was still obsessed with Jisung, he no longer felt the need to act as a helicopter parent.

The last message sent to the omegas group chat had reassured him that Taeyong was keeping Jisung in his sights but that had been sent well over an hour ago. Jaemin felt worry and guilt gnaw at his conscience from abandoning Jisung. He also felt horny for Jeno’s dick. That might have been his inner wolf that liked to randomly appear and live rent free in Jaemin’s mind for extended periods of time.

The inner wolf thing just made Jaemin think of Renjun who often liked to tell him that normal people didn’t have inner wolves and he was probably just a furry which made both Jaemin and his inner wolf miss the other omega so he rerouted his path to head over to where Renjun was standing in the corner.

Renjun liked to spend the majority of his parties standing and staring. Not at anyone or anything particular. Just casting his distrustful gaze over the room. That day was no different and Jaemin patiently waited for him to stop scanning the perimeter before grabbing onto him from behind.

“Boo!” Jaemin shouted in his ear and Renjun immediately whipped around and grabbed Jaemin by the throat.

“Oh fuck off.” Renjun scowled when he noticed it was his friend and loosened his grip. Jaemin wheezed thankfully,

“Good to see you too Injunnie!” Jaemin said cheerfully while massaging his jugular. “You having fun?”

“No. The drinks are warm, the alphas are gross and the live entertainment is just terrible.” Renjun frowned, gesturing to the makeshift DJ table in the corner manned none other by Johnny. The alpha seemed much more interested in the Taeyong in his lap than mixing the tracks, as evident by the fact that the same song had seemingly been on loop for an hour.

“Usually I’m not one for machines replacing humans but I would definitely prefer a Spotify playlist over this.” Jaemin agreed as Johnny lifted Taeyong up and placed him on the table, the omegas butt pressing a button and somehow making the song play backwards.

Renjun grimaced before turning to Jaemin.

“What’s up with you?”

“Just looking for Jisung.” Jaemin said as the music went from backwards to forwards again but this time with a painful amount of autotune as Taeyong was bent over the desk, butt digging even deeper into the buttons below.

“Oh, I just saw him. He and Chenle were standing outside the bathrooms in the hallway and making people pay for them.” Renjun snickered. “Think they were pulling in a pretty penny too.”

“Good to know.” Jaemin sighed in relief. “Not about their extortion of money. Good to know he’s okay.”

“We should start a business like that.” Renjun said and turned and grasped Jaemin’s hands in his. Jaemin could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes.

“We should make people pay us to pee?” Jaemin guesses and Renjun’s brows furrowed.

“No...Chenle and Jisung already cornered the market on that.” He frowned. “We need to think bigger!”

Jaemin really didn’t want to know what the other omega had meant by that and thankfully a distraction had come stomping their way.

“Hyuck! What’s up?” Jaemin intercepted the pouting omega with a hug and then held him at arms length. “You okay?”

“Mark’s being stupid.” Donghyuck said and Jaemin couldn’t help but scowl. By extension, his best friend's boyfriend was dating him too and he couldn’t help but feel like Mark wasn’t good enough for either of them. Just a few days ago Jaemin had staged a photoshoot for Donghyuck to help him stock up on tasteful nudes that were full of lacy lingerie and tasteful mood lighting. After he had carefully selected one to send to Mark, the alpha had replied 30 seconds later with a picture of him strangling his half hard dick with the toilet in the back. Ever since then, Jaemin had been eyeing Mark differently and not just because he’d seen his dick.

“Aw Hyuckie.” Jaemin clucked his tongue and rubbed Donghyuck’s arms comfortingly. “You wanna talk about it? Can we do anything to help?”

“We have room for a third business partner.” Renjun offered and Donghyuck shot him a confused look.

“Uh...I’m good thanks.”

Renjun shrugged.

“Your loss.”

Jaemin tried to use his eyes to silently tell Renjun that being offered a business deal wasn’t particularly helpful to Donghyuck and that they needed to support their friend emotionally. That was a difficult thing to convey with only his eyes and Jaemin probably just ended up looking like a crazy person judging by the disturbed look on Renjun’s face.

“What happened with Mark?” Jaemin asked instead and Donghyuck’s eyes darkened at something behind them.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” He crossed his arms across his chest in a hostile stance as Mark came barreling towards them, with an unfamiliar omega in tow.

“Guys!” Mark slurred as he stumbled to a stop. The omega he was dragging around looked uneasy, amused and pretty all at once. An impressive feat to pull off.

“Markus.” Donghyuck greeted him coolly.

“Guys!” Mark repeated again and tried to lean on Renjun to regain his balance. Rookie mistake. Renjun lifted one of his small hands and smacked Mark away who harmlessly bounced off of a wall before continuing. “Guess what?’

Mark’s eyes were a little crazy and his hair and clothes were stuck to his skin, soaked with sweat. Jaemin took a step back to get out of the splash zone as the alpha whipped his head back and forth.

“Guys! I just met this guy and-.” Mark cut himself off with a fit of laughter before continuing. “He has the same exact name as me! Isn’t that like so crazy?”

Mark turned to the omega and made a face as if that was his cue to speak.

“Dude, tell them your name.”

The omega sighed and turned to them with a small smile.

“My name’s Mark.” He said and their Mark turned to them with an expectant look, waiting for them to react.

Donghyuck glared. Renjun stared blankly. Jaemin applauded to be polite.

“Isn’t that crazy?” Mark repeated, dragging the last word out as he swayed on his feet. “Dude...are you like...from Canada too?”

Other Mark frowned.

“No I’m American actually.”

Mark’s giggly demeanour abruptly dried up and his sudden stone cold glare could rival Renjun’s.

“You’re dead to me.” Mark spat.

Other Mark looked relieved to be excused and all but ran away.

“Duckie.” Mark groaned and clung to Donghyuck who accepted him into his arms with a sigh. “Duckie I’m gonna hurl…”

“There’s a backyard outside, you can go throw up there.” Donghyuck said kindly and pushed him in the general direction of the patio door. He missed completely and sent Mark flying into Johnny’s makeshift DJ table.

With that problem sorted, Jaemin returned to his friends.

He latched onto Donghyuck in an affectionate back hug and peered at Renjun over the other omega’s shoulder.

“Where’s Yukhei?” Jaemin asked once he had made sure Donghyuck could shield him from a potential Renjun rage out.

“Fuck if I know.” Renjun frowned. “Do I look like the Xuxi keeper?”

“But aren’t you guys together?” Jaemin wondered and Renjun’s frown deepened.

“We’re not”.

“But you guys totally hooked up at Taco Bell.” Donghyuck pointed out and Renjun threw his hands up with frustration.

“We didn’t hook up!” He cried out. “We just...talked.”

“Please. There are only two things people can get up to in a Taco Bell bathroom and talking isn’t one of them.” Donghyuck snorted and when he was met with confused looks, he sighed and elaborated.

“Fucking and shitting.” He explained and both Jaemin and Renjun gagged. “I didn’t mean at the same time!”

“Well, we did neither of those things.” Renjun informed them and his eyes widened when he caught sight of something behind Jaemin. “What the fuck-.”

“Nice try Injunnie, but you’re not getting out of this conversation this easily.” Jaemin laughed at the other omega’s pathetic attempt of a distraction. “We’re here to talk about you and Yukhei and nothing’s gonna stop us-.”

“Someone’s making a move on Jeno!”

As a pretty, young omega, Jaemin was well aware of his beauty and had a large amount of self confidence in it. However, his self confidence was like a poorly built skyscraper. Large but fragile. One small threat could have him come crumbling down to the ground.

The threat came in the form of Hwang Hyunjin.

“Is he blond now?” Donghyuck gasped as they all scoped out the omega that was all up in Jeno’s business, leaning into the alpha’s personal space as they chatted on the couch.

It was true, Hyunjin’s trademark glossy black hair had been dyed blond and was wrapped up in an elaborate braided hairdo. Omegas that looked as good- if not better- with blond hair as opposed to their natural dark hair were to be feared and Jaemin was terrified.

“He wasn’t at Alpha Chi Alpha’s party last week, was he?” Renjun wondered. “I feel like we definitely would’ve noticed him.

“He’s in my psych class. I overheard him saying he had food poisoning and couldn’t make it.” Donghyuck whispered loudly.

“Food poisoning?” Renjun snorted. “Maybe he’s pregnant!”

“Yeah, with the Anti-Christ maybe.” Donghyuck retorted and the two of them shared a laugh before noticing that Jaemin had been frozen the whole time.

“You okay Jaemin?” Renjun asked with worried eyes. He pinched his friend to bring him back to Earth but Jaemin didn’t even flinch, too hyper focused on Hyunjin’s hand on Jeno’s leg.

“Hyunjin. Hyunjin. Hyunjin, Hyunjin!” Donghyuck sang dramatically. “I’m begging of you please don’t take his man!”

“Hey. Don’t listen to him. Listen to me.” Renjun spun Jaemin around, forcing him to look away from the scene of the crime. “He’s not gonna take your man. You know why? Because you’re gonna go over there and stop him before he can.”

“I’m gonna...fight him?” Jaemin was confused but down for anything really.

“What? No!” Renjun barked out a laugh. “I saw him rock Han Jisung’s shit at a Sigma Kappa Zeta party last year. No way you’d win.”

“I could win.” Jaemin sniffed, more than a little offended.

“You would die.” Donghyuck reassured him. “You would die so bad.”

“Fine! I’d die! What do I do then?” Jaemin cried out in frustration, not liking the evil glint in Renjun’s eyes one bit. The other omega spun him back around and lifted Jaemin’s hand for him, pointing right at the perfect plan.

“Oh no.” Jaemin felt the blood drain from his face as Renjun all but cackled.

“Oh yes!” Renjun said with glee and all but shoved Jaemin in the direction of the distraction.

“I feel like we just sent our best friend out to war.” Donghyuck noted, watching Jaemin slowly make his way across the room with a badly concealed smile.

“You wanna go save him?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck laughed.

“Fuck no. He’s in no man’s land now. All we can do now is sit back and observe.”

Jaemin had crossed the room and was well aware of Jeno’s eyes on him. All he wanted to do was turn around and launch himself into the alpha’s arms but Hyunjin’s presence stopped him. The omega’s hand had migrated from leg to thigh and he was all but whispering in Jeno’s ear, dark eyes lidded with lust. That was enough to spur Jaemin into action and he squared his shoulders back before plastering his flirtiest smile on and tapping the alpha in front of him on the shoulder.

“Hey there-.”

“Dude, I’m really sorry but I’m kinda busy right now.” The alpha waved him off before focusing on the conversation at hand. He seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate and was busy losing.

“So you’re telling me you have a song called ‘Double Knot’ and it’s not about a threesome?” The omega he was talking to didn’t seem convinced.

“It’s about double knotting your shoelaces to win the marathon of life- don’t roll your eyes at me it’s a metaphor you don’t understand don’t walk away from me!”

“Are you done?” Jaemin asked politely as the omega had indeed walked away, leaving the alpha in front of him tense with frustration.

“Yeah, yeah I’m done- oh my God it’s you.”

Jaemin smiled but he was sure it came off as more of a grimace.

“Christopher.” He greeted the alpha sweetly.

“I told you to call me Chan.” The alpha berated him, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face. “Shit, it’s been a while huh?”

“Too long.” Jaemin echoed, taking in the alpha in front of him in all his five foot seven glory. After recognizing Jaemin, he had quickly posed in his trademark cocky stance with his legs spread and arms crossed across his chest, coupled with a head tilt and a bitten lip. The fuckboy flu had claimed another victim.

“So.” Chan said after a beat of silence. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say hi.” Jaemin said and then cast a not so subtle look over at his friend’s watching him. Donghyuck mimed an act of aggressive dick sucking with his fist. Renjun pretended to load a gun and blow his brains out. Confused by their contrasting actions, Jaemin turned back to Chan with a belated smile. “So...hi.”

“Hello.” Chan greeted him in return and then made a big deal of checking Jaemin out, eyes lingering on his exposed stomach in his midriff baring top. Jaemin swallowed down the sudden urge to become a nun. He was too loyal to Jeno resulting in any unwanted attention from other alpha’s making him feel sick.

“Hi.” Jaemin repeated, cringing at how awkward this all was. He decided to take a leap of faith and put his hand on Chan’s shoulder. The alpha’s eyes widened at this and a slick smile spread across his face as he took this as an opportunity to step closer to Jaemin.

It was unnerving to be doing this with an alpha who was the exact same size as him. Jaemin had no choice but to look directly into Chan’s eyes, where with Jeno the alpha was just a little bit taller than him and Jaemin could comfortably make eye contact with his nose instead.

“Hey there.” Chan said, clearly feeling himself.

“I missed you.” Jaemin blurted out and, to his credit, Chan looked taken aback at this.

“You did?” He asked with a quizzical look. “Why?”

“Because I like you silly.” Jaemin said and then forced an even bigger smile, hand moving from the alpha’s shoulder to his neck. That looked a little too much like an attempt at strangling so he quickly dropped his hand.

“...You do?” Chan frowned, suddenly not feeling this at all. “...Why?”

“Look. I know you have a thing for me so why can’t you just go along with this!” Jaemin loudly whispered to the alpha and understanding dawned on his face before being replaced by an easy grin.

“I do have a thing for you.” He agreed and Jaemin preened at the confirmation. “A big, fat thing that hangs over my nuts even when I’m soft-.”

“Chan.” Jaemin cut the alpha off with an unimpressed look and Chan pointed at him accusingly.

“See! You don’t like me or my thing!”

“I like you!” Jaemin protested and Chan raised an eyebrow.

“The last time I tried to flirt with you, you said, and I quote, ‘get the fuck away from me you dry haired hay headed bleached looking headass stop talking to me stop getting perms and get some help instead fuck you.’” Chan recited and then laughed. “That was a classic.”

“I was drunk…” Jaemin tried defending himself meekly, remembering the incident all too well. “I didn’t mean it…”

“You also told me your nipples were harder than my mixtape.” Chan said and Jaemin frowned.

“Alright, you need to stop focusing on the past.” Jaemin reprimanded the amused alpha. “Focus on the future! The future where I like you. The future is now Chan.”

“Mhm.” Chan hummed, looking at Jaemin with a truly confusing mix of lust and distrust in his eyes.

“I mean...your hair is black now.” Jaemin took in the shiny black strands of hair that the alpha was sporting. His hair had been pushed back to give ample access to his forehead, leaving so much to take in. Everything from Chan’s nose to his lips to his biceps to the third leg that was staring right at Jaemin was so big, it was overwhelming how much _Chan_ could fit in a body of such average height.

“Like what you see?”

Realizing that he was staring, Jaemin snapped out of his trance by Chan’s cocky words.

“Once you go black, you never go back!” He blurted out and Chan barked out a surprised laugh.

“That’s definitely not what that means.”

“Ugh! Nevermind! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I’m into you?”

“I just don’t believe you.” Chan said and crossed his arms across his chest as he levelled Jaemin with a serious look. “What’s my rapper name?”

How the fuck was Jaemin supposed to know that? He must have looked like a deer caught in headlights as Chan took a little bit of pity on him.

“I’ll give you a hint. It’s two letters and two numbers.” Chan said encouragingly and Jaemin wracked his brain for the answer.

“Uh...AK47!” Jaemin said triumphantly.

“It’s CB97 actually.”

“I was close!”

“Not at all. But you are really cute so you get a pass.”

Despite the compliment, Jaemin couldn’t help but feel his frustration growing and wondered why this was so tasking. He had a hot alpha who was totally into him right in front of him but he just wasn’t picking up on what Jaemin was putting down and the omega was on the verge of losing his mind.

He cast a frustrated glance over his shoulder at where Hyunjin and Jeno were sitting and watched the other omega raise a hand and affectionately touch the mole just off Jeno’s eye.

Jaemin saw red. That was his mole! Well technically it was Jeno’s mole but he was the only one who got to touch it like that and kiss it and-.

“I want you to make that guy jealous.” Jaemin demanded Chan and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. The alpha looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he took in softcore porno happening on the couch.

“Oh shit. Why didn’t you just say so?” He let out a low whistle before turning back to Jaemin. “Yeah sure I’ll do it. So...can I do you?”

Jaemin cracked a smile despite himself.

“No. You can’t do that.” Jaemin told the other alpha who sighed in disappointment. “But we can...pretend to do other things!”

At that Chan’s eyes lit up. He gestured for Jaemin to follow him by taking his hand and guiding him so they were directly in Jeno’s line of sight.

Jaemin shivered, he could practically feel Jeno’s intense stare burning holes into his back. The thought turned him on more than he’d liked to admit.

“Alright, let’s do this. Bend over make your knees touch your elbows.” Chan instructed and Jaemin giggled.

“I am not doing that.”

“If you wanna make your man jealous you gotta listen to me. Trust me, there’s nothing more jealousy inducing than a good bump n grind mate.” Chan said and then backtracked with a panicked look. “I don’t mean _mate_ mate. It’s Australian for friend!”

“Calm down I believe you.” Jaemin laughed. “I always forget you’re from Australia. Down under. That’s funny.”

“Speaking of down under…” Chan trailed off, eyeing Jaemin’s crotch with considerable interest before snapping out of it. “My bad. It’s just hard to turn myself off around you.”

“Oh you don’t have to pretend. Jeno can’t hear us, he’s too far away.”

“I’m not pretending.” Chan said seriously and reached out to take Jaemin’s hands and before the omega could unpack _that,_ he was startled by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on here?”

If Jaemin had been aroused by the thought of Jeno watching him, the alpha actually approaching him had his panties in danger of creating a hole in the ground with how fast they dropped.

Jaemin turned and quickly scoped out the room. Hyunjin was nowhere to be seen and Renjun and Donghyuck were busy booing DJ Johnny. 

Jaemin's eyes moved to take in the sight of a pissed off Jeno in all his glory. The alpha’s eyes were dark and narrowed as they stared at Chan, practically radiating anger off of him in waves as he took in the sight of his hands in Jaemin’s. The omega quickly stepped away and bit back a whimper when he felt his back collide with Jeno and the alpha’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

Chan somehow managed to keep his cool in the literal face of danger.

“Relax man. We were just talking-.”

“Didn’t look like that to me.” Jeno said in a low voice. He rested his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder and the omega was hyper aware of the alpha’s body pressed against his.

“Dude you need to calm down. Jaemin can do whatever he wants to do, he doesn’t belong to you.” Chan frowned and Jaemin could practically feel Jeno’s smirk pressed against the curve of his neck.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Jeno said and Jaemin sucked in a breath at that.

Jaemin definitely considered himself an omega activist but fuck if that didn’t make him instantly soak his panties.

“Jeno-.” He tried to interrupt the two but they ignored him, further fueling the flames of arousal burning in his stomach as the two alphas stared each other down like he was nothing but a prize to be won.

“Why don’t you go hit on someone your own size.” Jeno said and then made a big deal of stretching to his full height and straightening his shoulders so he could really look down on Chan.

“Jeno-.” Jaemin repeated in a warning voice and Jeno just kept ignoring him. God, Doyoung would be so disappointed if he ever found out how much that had turned him on.

“Alright, that was a low blow.” Chan said, still smiling but clearly irritated at the dig. “Especially coming from a dude who looks like one of those Easter Island statues…”

Jaemin suddenly wanted the floor to open him up and swallow him whole. He had been so excited and turned on at the prospect of two alpha’s fighting over him but not like this! He had been eagerly awaiting a fistfight, like how Yuta and Kun used to throw hands over who could have Sicheng’s hand in marriage or hole to fuck forever or whatever. Instead, he found himself trapped between two alpha’s in a verbal catfight.

“Both of you, knock it off.” Jaemin snapped, sounding eerily like a kindergarten teacher trying to control a class of unruly pups or like Doyoung trying to herd them after a drunk night out.

Thankfully that was when the alpha’s chose to listen and they backed down like puppies that had been scolded, whining with their metaphorical tails tucked between their legs.

Before Jaemin could go full kindergarten teacher/Doyoung and make them apologize to each other and send them to time out, Chan saluted him and moved to leave.

“Alright, I’m definitely not fucking with this.” Chan said and then gestured vaguely to Jaemin who was still locked in Jeno’s protective embrace. “Jaemin, if it doesn’t work out, you know where to find me.”

Jaemin didn’t but pretended like he did, smiling at Chan as he disappeared into the crowd before turning on Jeno.

“I belong to you?” Jaemin asked in an incredulous voice, simultaneously wanting Jeno to confirm and apologize for his previous words.

There was a pause as Jeno’s eyes crinkled, his possessive nature replaced in favour of his usual soft demeanour.

“Am I...wrong?” Jeno asked hesitantly, clearly nervous to offend Jaemin. The omega wanted to laugh at the alpha’s duality, and reached down to squeeze his hands in reassurance.

“Not at all.” Jaemin said in a low voice and something dark flickered in Jeno’s eyes.

“Good.” He said and then smiled. “Let’s get out of here.”

Jeno led him out of the suffocating air of the living room by his hand, guiding him out into the hallway where they bumped into two familiar faces.

“There you are!” Jaemin cried out and pulled Jisung into a tight hug before pulling back and examining his face for any signs of harm. “Are you okay?”

“Physically? Yeah. Emotionally? Nah.”

“We were trying to block the bathroom and make people pay us to pee. But people don’t just pee in bathrooms! They also do drugs in there. And people really don’t like it when you get in between them and their drugs.” Chenle explained and Jeno and Jaemin looked between their little brothers and each other with badly concealed amusement.

“Well, maybe you two need to find another pastime that doesn’t involve preventing people from peeing.” Jeno suggested.

“Yeah, yeah.” Chenle rolled his eyes before his gaze flickered down to Jeno and Jaemin’s interlocked fingers. “Hey, are you two gonna go and do it?”

The two of them must have looked panicked and wild eyed as they tried to sputter out an answer that was suitable for the young boys in front of them who weren’t having it at all.

“I don’t know why you guys feel the need to pretend around us.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “We already know you love to lick each other’s butts!”

Chenle shrieked out a laugh and Jaemin wished his inner wolf was an inner ostrich so he could bury his face in some sand to escape this embarrassment.

“Speaking of butts, do you wanna go and bother Kun’s?” Chenle asked with a mischievous grin and Jisung nodded eagerly.

“I’d love to!”

Jeno watched them head off and then turned to Jaemin

“Since we’re their big brothers, if they get together would that make us related?” He asked with a stricken expression and Jaemin just giggled.

“A wise man told me that we’re not actual brothers. We’re more like step brothers.” Jaemin explained with a cheeky smile as he guided Jeno by the hand through the front foyer and out into the cool air of the front porch.

“...was it Yangyang?” Jeno asked.

“It was Yangyang.” Jaemin confirmed.

The two of them just stood under the bright light of the porch, the events of the night and the world around them forgotten in favour of just holding hands and smiling at each other.

“About what happened inside-.” Jaemin began and Jeno pressed a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

“I know a place. It’s a little more...private.” Jeno’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, making Jaemin feel weak in the legs. “Let’s go and talk there.”

The place ended up being a nearby park nestled in the middle of a nearby neighbourhood and it was blissfully silent compared to the party they had been previously occupying.

Jaemin let go of Jeno’s hand the moment he spotted the playground and ran towards it with a gleeful shriek.

“Nana, wait up!” Jeno shouted and hurried to catch up which he did easily, overtaking Jaemin and throwing himself onto one of the swings. He kicked his legs out wildly in victory and Jaemin slowed to a stop in front of him, trying to catch his breath before collapsing dramatically into Jeno’s arms.

“Woah, wait a second.” Jeno laughed and adjusted himself on the swing so Jaemin could sit comfortably on his lap. “There.”

They sat in a snug silence for a while, Jeno gently kicking his legs so they could swing lazily and Jaemin felt like he could fall asleep with how comfortable he was. With the moon shining down on them and Jeno’s strong arms wrapped securely around him, there was no place he’d rather be.

“Hey.” Jeno said quietly and bumped his chin on the top of Jaemin’s head affectionately. “What’s up?”

Jaemin hummed and rubbed his cheek against the side of Jeno’s neck, treasuring the alpha’s smell for a moment before speaking.

“Just thinking about all the ways I could’ve dragged Hyunjin off of you.” Jaemin said sweetly. “I think I would’ve gone for the hair.”

That startled a laugh out of Jeno who nearly fell out of the swing, almost taking Jaemin down with him. Thankfully the alpha managed to keep his balance as Jaemin clung to his chest out of fear.

“I don’t think that would have been a good idea.” Jeno admitted and Jaemin scowled up at the alpha.

“Why doesn’t anyone think I’d win?” Jaemin complained and instead of answering, Jeno busied himself with nuzzling Jaemin’s head of hair.

“You’re so cute Nana~”

Jaemin wiggled his way out of the alpha’s arms and stood in front of the swing, crossing his arms with a glare.

“Oh, we’re not just gonna not talk about what just happened.”

Jeno had the audacity to blink up at him in surprise.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeno said and, to be fair, Jaemin had worded that really confusingly so he tried again in a simpler way.

“You were totally up Hyunjin’s hole!” Jaemin cried out and Jeno gasped.

“I was not!” Jeno tried defending himself.

“Was too!” Jaemin retorted and Jeno shook his head, holding his hands out to stop this from continuing any further.

“Hyunjin and I were just talking! I swear, I had no idea it looked like we were flirting! Because we weren’t!”

Jaemin eyed the alpha warily. Jeno looked earnest enough, eyes shiny and pleading as he begged Jaemin to understand.

“I didn’t like that he was touching what’s mine…” Jaemin admitted and allowed Jeno to take his hands and give them a gentle squeeze.

Jeno closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to Jaemin’s mouth, teasingly swipe his tongue at the omega’s lips and making him gasp.

“The only omega you should be kissing is me.” Jaemin said stubbornly and Jeno pressed their foreheads together and let out a small laugh.

“That goes for you too.” Jeno said and then looked taken aback at his words. “Uh...I didn’t mean you should be kissing omegas! I mean, if you want you can! I support you no matter what!”

Jaemin couldn’t stop laughing at Jeno’s panicked rambling and touched the alpha’s cheek affectionately to try and calm him down.

“You’re okay with me kissing other omegas?” Jaemin asked curiously and Jeno looked around nervously as if this was a trick question.

“Yeah…?” Jeno said slowly. “Omegas do that all the time and it’s no big deal right?”

Jaemin nodded. It was true. Just that evening, when he was getting ready for the party, he had complimented Donghyuck on his choice of lipgloss and the omega had shared it with him through some platonic mouth-to-mouth.

“Me and Hyuckie kiss all the time.” Jaemin had a fond smile on his face as he recalled all the times he and his friend smooched. “Me and Yangyang have made out a bunch of times too. Ooh, and I’ve definitely kissed Renjun. But it doesn’t mean anything, I swear!”

Jeno seemed inclined to believe him. Or maybe that turned him on more than it bothered him and the horniness cancelled out the jealousy.

“You know,” Jaemin began, taking note of Jeno’s growing situation with delight. “Sometimes me and Hyuckie shower together, all wet and soapy and rubbing against each other as we kiss. What do you think of that?”

“I think that’s very cool.” Jeno said with a dopey earnest smile. “Although I don’t think that would fly with two alphas. I mean- if me and Mark make out while washing each other’s balls, that’s weird right?”

Jaemin thought about that for a moment.

“I wouldn’t hate that…” Jaemin trailed off and squealed as Jeno playfully growled and nearly capsized the swing in an attempt to swipe at the omega.

Jaemin grabbed onto Jeno’s shoulders to steady himself and leaned forward to kiss the alpha, overcome with a sudden urge to show his affection in the best way he knew how to.

“I know we only say this when we fuck but...I really consider you my alpha.” Jaemin said between kisses and then pulled away so Jeno could see that he was serious. “And I’m your omega.”

At that, Jeno smiled so hard his eyes turned into crescent moons, making the one shining down on them pale in comparison.

“Jaemin.” Jeno said in a quiet voice. “I am your alpha. And you are my omega. Just because no one knows, doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Well.” Jaemin made a face. “I wouldn’t say _no one knows_. I did kinda tell almost everyone about us at Taco Bell…”

Jeno was quiet for a moment and then he looked up at Jaemin with fondness in his eyes.

“Did you monologue?” Jeno asked. “You know how I love your monologues.”

“I did monologue.” Jaemin admitted and couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face when Jeno’s face lit up at his confirmation. “I love how you love my monologues.”

“I love that you love my love for your monologues.” Jeno said and then leapt out of the swing, taking Jaemin by the hand and guiding him across the playground. “Follow me.”

They made their way up the stairs of the nearby play structure until they were standing on the platform next to the slide. Jeno let go of Jaemin’s hand and casually swung himself over the railing, landing easily on the ground below.

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” Jeno called out and Jaemin felt his chest nearly burst with how much love he felt for the alpha at the moment. He balanced his hands on the sturdy railing and leaned over so he could properly take in the scene below.

“It is the East,” Jeno recited dramatically and pressed his hands to his heart. “And Jaemin is the sun.”

Jaemin swooned.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon!” Jeno declared and then turned and pretended to shoot the moon above them. The moon remained unbothered. “Uh...then there’s something about touching cheeks? My man Romeo was a freak!”

Jaemin let out a laugh and knelt down so he could fit inside the tube of the slide, pushing off and squealing as he slid down it and ended up in front of Jeno.

He shuffled over to make room for Jeno to squeeze in and they found themselves lying on their backs against the hard plastic of the slide as they looked up at the vast expanse of the sky above.

The stars glittered and the moon twinkled and Jaemin, once again, found himself lost in the beauty of the moment as he rested his head on the soft yet firm muscle of Jeno’s arm.

“I really didn’t like seeing you with Chan.” Jeno admitted after a stretch of silence. Jaemin turned his head but Jeno’s eyes were fixed on the world above as he spoke. “My stomach started feeling weird and I felt all hot and cold at the same time and...that’s probably how you felt when you saw me and Hyunjin together huh?”

Jaemin nodded.

“You’re mine.” He said in a low voice and then teasingly reached down to grab Jeno’s crotch. “This dick is mine too.”

“It is.” Jeno agreed and turned to look at Jaemin with a raw look in his eyes. “Everything I am, everything I was, everything I ever will be is yours.”

“That’s so sweet.” Jaemin whispered in awe. “Makes me wanna take back that thing I just said about your dick.”

“No need.” Jeno laughed and rolled over so he was pinning Jaemin to the slide with the weight of his body. “That’s yours too.”

Jaemin pressed his smile against Jeno’s, eagerly kissing the alpha back. He wrapped his legs around Jeno’s hips and pulled him closer, settling his hands against the familiar curves of Jeno’s cheekbones as they made out.

“Hated seeing you with another alpha.” Jeno said in a raspy voice sending tingles down Jaemin’s spine. The alpha pressed a hard kiss on Jaemin’s lips before sliding a hand down the front of his pants, making the omega arch so hard he nearly brained himself on the slide below.

“Was just trying to make you jealous.” Jaemin admitted and dug his fingernails into the sides of Jeno’s neck, hissing as the alpha stroked the outline of his cock straining against his panties. “Jeno, someone could see…”

Jaemin craned his neck to check if there was anyone to catch them in the act. Thankfully, outside of their streetlamp lit circle of the playground, there was no one.

“Like you weren’t just acting like a whore for everyone to see back there.” Jeno pointed out with a wolfish smirk and Jaemin pawed at his chest weakly.

“Fine! You’re right! You’re right, just hurry up!” He pleaded and pouted up at the alpha.

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.”

“Alpha-!”

“You’re such a good little omega.” Jeno praised and Jaemin practically purred at the alpha’s words. “And you’re all mine.”

“I’m yours.” Jaemin agreed with a desperate nod, letting out a wanton whine when he felt Jeno’s fingers bypass his cock entirely in favour of teasing his hole. “Alpha!”

“Hated seeing him try to Bang your Chan.” Jeno grumbled and Jaemin couldn’t help but snort.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Jaemin said with a grin. “Maybe leave the lyrics to him.”

That made Jeno grumble even louder so Jaemin distracted him with an open mouthed kiss pressed to the alpha’s jaw, enticing him to continue pleasuring the omega.

“Where you lack in lyrics, you definitely make up for it in every other area.” Jaemin reassured Jeno and the alpha grinned down at him, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss while coaxing a finger into the omega’s swollen pucker.

“You’re so wet.” Jeno said in awe and Jaemin blushed a bright red at the alpha’s words. “All because of me.”

“Quit teasing!” Jaemin complained and tried to grind his hips down for any sort of relief. “You know I can take it!”

Jeno ignored him, thoroughly coating his fingers with slick and rubbing it around before sinking his finger up to the knuckle into the omega.

“Oh I am very much aware of what you can take.” Jeno laughed and Jaemin blushed despite himself, already feeling a little lightheaded from the alpha’s attention.

Jeno sank his finger into Jaemin entirely and the omega mewled loudly. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to catch his breath from the sudden influx of pleasure the alpha was providing him.

“More.” Jaemin demanded in a ragged voice and Jeno raised an eyebrow down at him. Embarrassingly enough, that caused the omega’s body to release even more slick creating an even bigger mess for him downstairs.

“More?” Jeno asked innocently as he crooked the finger inside of Jaemin, making the omega tremble and let out a pathetic whine.

“Y-yes!”

Jeno frowned and forced another finger in, making Jaemin open his mouth in a silent scream. He felt unbearably hot, sweat making his clothes stick to his skin and the discomfort mixed with the pleasure had him wanting to jump out of his skin.

“Yes what?” Jeno chided as he toyed with the omega’s body. Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing before answering.

“Yes sir.” Jaemin panted and braced himself for the stretch. Jeno rewarded him with a sweet kiss and added a third finger.

“That’s a good boy.” Jeno murmured and prodded at Jaemin’s sweet spot. The omega moaned and threw his head back, nearly giving himself a concussion on the unforgiving plastic of the slide. That would be a fun concussion to explain.

“Fuck!” Jaemin cried out. His cock was painfully hard and trapped in his panties, the cotton creating a near painful sort of friction as he bucked his hips, desperate for release.

“Careful.” Jeno smiled, so calm and coolheaded it just turned Jaemin on even more. “Don’t want you waking up the neighbourhood, now do we?”

“I want to cum.” Jaemin practically sobbed, the hot pressure building in his stomach was almost too much to bear. “Alpha please-.”

“That’s it.” Jeno whispered encouragingly as he abused Jaemin’s sweet spot over and over until there were tears pooling in the omega’s eyes from the over stimulation. “C’mon baby, let go. I know you wanna feel good, don’t worry, I got you.”

Jaemin nearly bit a hole through his lip as he struggled to keep his noises of pleasure to a minimum. His whole body trembled as he allowed himself to give in to the waves of pleasure cresting and coursing in his lower body, completely soaking Jeno’s hand up to the rest with one last spurt of slick. His cock throbbed pathetically at the untouched orgasm but, despite the faint need for a knot to remain plugging and stretching his hole, the omega felt a deep satisfaction in his bones.

“I never get tired of making you cum.” Jeno said in an earnest voice and Jaemin pulled him down for a lazy kiss. Jeno’s fingers were still inside of him seeing as the omega had clamped down during his orgasm and refused to let the alpha go. “You look so pretty when you come undone.”

Jaemin pulled away from their kiss and let out a delighted gasp.

“Now that’s a lyric!” He declared and Jeno gasped too and then grinned.

The alpha shifted against Jaemin to get comfortable and the omega was suddenly hyper aware of Jeno’s downstairs situation throbbing up a storm.

“Woah, hey there buddy.” Jaemin said in a cute voice, reaching down to poke the beast. “You want me to get you off don’t you? Don’t you-?”

“Oh my God, please stop.” Jeno begged, clearly torn between laughing and cringing as Jaemin teased his sensitive erection. The slide forced them to be squished together, leaving him with no choice but to bear the pleasure bordering on pain.

“Stop the voice or stop the dick touching?” Jaemin asked and Jeno’s face twisted up in thought.

“Both.” He decided and Jaemin retreated obediently. “You better stay away from the meat until we get somewhere private for you to eat.”

“Alright, that’s enough with the rhyming.” Jaemin said and let out a laugh at Jeno’s pout. “Let’s head back to my place. It’s closer and I know no one’s home which is perfect because I plan on screaming your name all night long.”

“All night?” Jeno repeated in an amused voice. He pulled his fingers out with a slick, wet popping sound making Jaemin blush and seemed to debate whether to lick them clean or not. “That’s a lot of pressure to put on Jeno junior…”

“I know he’s more than capable of rising to the occasion.” Jaemin said sweetly and he and Jeno shared a giggle.

“Let’s get out of here before some kid finds out we turned this shit into a slip n slide with all your slick.”

* * *

“So you ditched the party to get fingerbanged in a slide?” Yangyang asked and Jaemin sputtered at the other omega’s words.

“Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad!” He cried out and Yangyang frowned.

“I didn’t mean to sound judgy.” Yangyang reassured his friend and squeezed Jaemin’s shoulder comfortingly. “I think we’ve all been fingerbanged in a slide at one point or another.”

“Your experiences are not universal!” Renjun called out and Jaemin and Yangyang laughed despite themselves.

It was a rainy chilly night and most of the omegas of the house were gathered in vicinity to the crackling fire of the living room. Jaemin, Yangyang and Donghyuck were squished together on one sofa and Renjun had taken to occupying the nearby loveseat. Ten was curled up in an armchair hunched over his iPad and Jungwoo and Sicheng were sitting next to the coffee table, engaged in a heated game of UNO.

“UNO!” Sicheng cried out triumphantly as he placed his second last card down.

Jungwoo looked down at his cards and then placed a +4 down, beaming as Sicheng’s face fell.

“Don’t hate the player.” Jungwoo reminded the other omega cheerfully. “Hate the game!”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not capable of hating both.” Sicheng grumbled as he moved to grab four more cards to add to his deck.

Taeyong was lying on his back on the shag rug in front of the fireplace, warming his tummy like the catboy he was and Xiaojun was standing carefully above him, putting the finishing touches on his date night outfit in the mirror above the mantle.

“I’m back from the bathroom!” Jisung declared as he made his way back to the seat Jaemin had been saving for him.

“I missed you and I love you and-.” Jaemin was cut off as Jisung abruptly got up and moved to head back out.

“I’m going back to the bathroom to throw up.” Jisung announced and Jaemin pretended to wail in anguish as the Yangyang and Donghyuck snickered at him.

Thankfully Jisung allowed himself to be swallowed up in Jaemin’s embrace, the older omega happily cuddling the younger as they listened to Donghyuck dissect the emojis Mark had used in the last text he had sent.

“Guys, how do I look?”

Xiaojun’s nervous voice drew the attention of the room. They all turned to look at him which further fueled his embarrassment and when they began to hoot and holler in an attempt to gas him up, the blush on his cheeks rivalled the flames in the fireplace in colour.

“Xiaojun you look beautiful!” Ten cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his shout.

“Xiaojun have my babies.” Sicheng demanded.

“Xiaojun I love you!” Yangyang screeched like a crazed fan and Donghyuck ducked down and away from him with a wince.

“You look great.” Jaemin said, agreeing with the others but in a normal way. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Xiaojun peeked cautiously between his fingers from where he had tried to hide from the compliments and side eyed Renjun before hesitantly speaking.

“It’s- uh- with Yukhei.”

Renjun looked annoyed but that could be chalked up to his usual resting bitch face.

“You and Yukhei are so cute together.” Taeyong gushed, clearly immune to the tension slowly building in the room between the two omegas. “You guys would have the cutest kids!”

“I don’t care much for kids.” Yangyang declared. “Well, except for the ones you can swallow.”

Him and Donghyuck high fived over that and Jaemin groaned, not even bothering to belatedly cover Jisung’s ears. Thankfully, he was none the wiser.

“Kids you can swallow?” Jisung repeated and then his eyes lit up. “Oh, like Sour Patch Kids?”

“...Sure!” Yangyang told him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Unfortunately no kids will be created on this date.” Xiaojun laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck. “Although I’m not opposed to practicing with him…”

“Scandalous!” Ten gasped. “Has Xiaojun finally come around to the art of whore?”

Xiaojun thought about that for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nah.” He said. “I mean, I’m still dating to marry y’know?”

“As opposed to me.” Donghyuck whispered to Yangyang loudly. “I’m dating to get my hole licked.”

“Get out.” Jaemin demanded and tried to shove Donghyuck off the couch with his feet, retreating in fear when the other omega tried to bite them.

Thankfully, Jisung was half-asleep in Jaemin’s arms and the older omega didn’t have to worry about keeping the environment age appropriate for the younger.

“Hey...is that my shirt?”

Everyone in the room froze at the first sound of Renjun’s voice directed at Xiaojun. Jaemin braced himself for World War Twink.

Xiaojun looked down at his silk button down blouse and smoothed the material self consciously before locking eyes with Renjun.

“I guess it is. Weird. I found it in my closet. Is it okay if I wear it tonight?”

“We share clothes all the time.” Renjun pointed out with a tight smile. “Why would it be a problem?”

“You wouldn’t have called it out if there wasn’t one.” Xiaojun sniped, causing Renjun to tense up in his seat.

“Just wanted to clarify that the shirt was mine in the first place.”

“But it was in my closet because you didn’t want to wear it anymore!”

“That doesn’t mean I’d never want to wear it again!”

“The shirt can’t just wait around for you forever, other people like the shirt too-!”

“You know what?” Renjun abruptly stood up, cutting Xiaojun off. “Keep the shirt. It looks better on you anyway.”

Everyone was too stunned from the back and forth between the two omegas and by the time they had regained their senses, Renjun had already stormed out of the room and stomped his way upstairs which was punctuated by the sound of a slamming door.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Sicheng said, quick to abandon his game and run after his little. Jaemin, who had been struggling to get up from underneath the sleeping Jisung in his arms, flopped back and sighed. He wanted to go and talk to his friend but he figured Sicheng was more than capable of defusing the situation.

Xiaojun let out a sigh and tore his gaze away from the stairs at the sound of his phone ringing. He answered the call with a frown that quickly morphed into a little smile as he made his way to the door.

“I’m on my way Xuxi. That dick better be hard when I pull up.” Xiaojun demanded and with that he was gone.

A blanket of silence seemed to cover the room and then;

“All that over a shirt?” Jungwoo wondered with a concerned look.

“Silly Woo.” Ten shook his head. “The shirt is a metaphor for Yukhei’s dick.”

At that, everyone in the room went “ooh!” and even Jaemin wanted to smack himself because of course it was about Yukhei (and his aforementioned dick)!

“I wish Doyoung was here.” Taeyong said, sitting up with a troubled look on his pretty face. “He would’ve known what to do...hey where is Doyoung anyway?”

“He said something about going out to try and find his secret weapon?” Ten wrinkled his nose. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t listen when he talks.”

Jaemin shared a look with both Yangyang and Donghyuck.

Yesterday, they had helped Doyoung run his errands, hoping to bully him into buying them takeout after they were done. Their attempts were successful and they had ended the night by stopping at a local pizza place to pick up their usual order.

On their way back to the car, the food and drinks weighing them down, they had run into a certain someone and it all went downhill from there.

“You boys need any help with that?”

Doyoung had been leading them back to the car like a mother duck herding his ducklings and at the familiar sound of the alpha’s voice he froze. Jaemin ran into his back and Yangyang ran into his and Donghyuck his. Renjun, who had busied himself with holding the door open for them, watched the trainwreck unfold with a cackle.

“Must you follow me everywhere?” Doyoung demanded to know through gritted teeth and Jaehyun just grinned.

The alpha was sitting on the curb next to their car, hands resting on the tarmac below and legs open in an inviting stance. Jaemin had to peek around Doyoung to take in the sight and promptly ducked back behind the omega when he made eye contact with Jaehyun and the alpha had the audacity to wink at him.

“You’re not the only one who has cravings.” Jaehyun said, definitely not talking about pizza with the way he was looking at Doyoung and his body.

The omega stiffened and then turned, gesturing for the others to follow him.

“Let’s go. The others are probably waiting for us.”

“Doyoung wait-.”

Jaehyun leapt up and grabbed Doyoung’s wrist to prevent him from leaving and the omega jerked away wildly.

“Unhand me young man!” Doyoung hissed and Jaemin stood perfectly still because he knew if he turned to look at his friends, he feared he'd start laughing and never stop.

“I just wanted to ask you if you were ready for our annual bet.” Jaehyun said with a tilt of his head. “That’s coming up, isn’t it?”

“What bet?” Renjun asked and the rest of them made similar noises indicating their curiosity on the subject matter.

“There’s no bet-.” Doyoung tried to say but was cut off by Jaehyun who looked far too pleased, like the cat that got the cream. Or, in this case, the golden retriever who had cornered the bunny.

“Doie, you didn’t tell them about our bet? I mean, I wouldn’t want to either if I was you. What, with how you’ve lost every time.”

At that, Doyoung squeezed his hands around the box of pizza so tightly Jaemin feared for the pie inside.

“You know how every year, we all choose a charity to donate to in a creative way?” Jaehyun addressed the younger omegas who all nodded. “Well, me and Doie have had a bet running since freshman year about whose frat can raise more money and let’s just say the winner wins big.”

He turned back to Doyoung and waggled his brows.

“What do you say Doie? Third time’s a charm?”

“Maybe for me.” Doyoung retorted. “We’re gonna cream you.”

“What a coincidence. That’s what I was planning on doing to you when I win again.” Jaehyun said with a smirk and with that, Doyoung was done.

“Let’s go boys.” Doyoung said with a look of disgust and moved to load the food into the car. The other omegas were quick to help him and Jaemin’s gaze lingered on Jaehyun for a moment.

“What’s up little Na?” Jaehyun greeted him with a smile. “You wanna pass something on to your man?”

Jaemin considered that for a moment.

“If I drop to my knees and give you head right now, would you go home and do the same to Jeno?” Jaemin asked innocently and Jaehyun looked startled.

“I...um...uh…”

“Didn’t think so.” Jaemin giggled and turned to climb into the car. They sped away, nearly running Jaehyun over as they left him in the dust.

Doyoung had been tense the whole ride home, even with all their attempts to lighten the mood.

“Funny how alphas simultaneously are and aren’t shit.” Donghyuck pointed out from the backseat. “Call that a paradox of poop!”

Doyoung’s lips twitched, resisting the urge to smile. His fingers were curled tightly around the steering wheel and he was making sloppy turns that kept jostling the occupants of the vehicle. Jaemin feared for his life. He didn’t want to die before he had Jeno’s kids! Also he had a box of garlic knots in his lap and he really didn’t want those to go to waste.

“I can’t believe you let that guy get away with talking to you like that.” Renjun said, clearly unimpressed with the way the older omega had handled the situation.

“Yeah!” Donghyuck crowed. “I mean, you’ve definitely beat my ass for less.”

“Revenge is a dish best served cold.” Doyoung said ominously, narrow eyes focused on the road ahead.

That seemed to disappoint the peanut gallery in the back who chose to start debating who would win in a fight- Doyoung or Jaehyun.

As the backseat chattered away, Jaemin caught Doyoung’s eye at a red light and offered the older omega a smile.

“For what it’s worth, I totally believe we’ll win this year.” Jaemin said earnestly.

Doyoung grinned back, but with the tail lights of the car in front of them painting his face red he looked more demonic than trustworthy.

“Of course we’ll win.” Doyoung said confidently. “There’s one thing we have that the alphas don’t.”

“A leaking faucet for a hole?” Yangyang asked and Doyoung looked startled.

“What? No! A secret weapon!” 

“My secret weapon is my hole.” Donghyuck said cheerfully. 

“Get out of this car right now.” Doyoung demanded.

All of that led the sound of the front door slamming open. From where he was sitting, Jaemin could see that a dripping wet Doyoung was standing in the foyer. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky behind him, creating a menacing dark silhouette in the doorway.

“He’s here!” Doyoung announced in a gleeful voice.

“Is that Doyoung? Is he speaking in third person?” Taeyong asked worriedly and moved to greet his friend with apprehension. “That’s not good.”

“I’m not speaking in third person.” Doyoung snapped and aggressively shook himself dry. With his crazy eyes and heaving chest, Jaemin had never been more scared of him. And that was including the time he had gotten drunk and stolen Doyoung’s hitachi wand as an accessory to his slutty Sailor Moon Halloween costume.

“Who is this ‘he’ you’re talking about Doie?” Ten asked, speaking slowly and carefully like how one might talk to a pup. “Did a big scary bolt of lightning hit you? Maybe you should sit down…”

“He is my secret weapon!” Doyoung announced triumphantly and gestured to the empty space next to him.

“Oh no he’s finally lost it.” Donghyuck whispered. “I always knew this day would come but not so soon!”

“I’m not crazy.” Doyoung snapped and glanced over his shoulder with an irritated look. “God damn it- one second!”

He stomped back outside and Jaemin turned to the rest of the group who looked equally as lost as he felt.

“Okay, so he wants a fucking grand entrance or whatever.” Doyoung appeared in the doorway to the living room, presumably talking about a person. Although it could’ve been a gun. Jaemin wouldn’t put that past Doyoung to be honest. “Does anyone have a smoke machine?”

“No but I can go and get my vape!” Yangyang’s eyes lit up at the prospect but before he could get up and get it, his face was being smothered in a throw pillow courtesy of Ten.

Doyoung looked like he was wishing for a lightning bolt to put him out of his misery.

“Doie, please just reveal your secret weapon.” Taeyong begged and Doyoung frowned and disappeared back into the foyer for a moment, loud enough that everyone could hear him heatedly telling someone off, before reappearing.

“He says he needs music to announce his entrance- . Doyoung began and cut himself off with a bewildered look. “What am I saying? You don’t need entrance music! Get your ass out here!”

Jaemin watched with wide eyes as a hooded figure appeared in the doorway, leaning against it and exuding effortless charm with the casual way he was holding himself. All he could make out was a pair of lips, quirked up in a little smirk. Jaemin could feel the whole room collectively holding a breath as the boy lifted a hand to push his hood back, revealing a head of fluffy pink hair.

Jaemin’s heart leapt into his throat as a familiar set of eyes landed on him and winked.

“Baekhyun?!”

Their former fraternity president beamed at them, still the poster boy of omegan beauty. Jaemin felt a mixture of fear, admiration and arousal that only Byun Baekhyun could stir in him.

“Hello bitches!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much has happened since I last posted! WAP...NCT 2020...wow
> 
> sorry for taking so long but uni started up again and blah blah blah anyway here's the last chapter of this fic! it's absolutely massive and i hope u guys like it! thank u to anyone who commented and read and enjoyed this silly gift fic that turned into a monster haha it rlly means a lot that so many people liked this self indulgent fic. once again, happy super duper late bday Moon, i hope this fic was a good enough gift! ily!!! also shoutout Sam. my emotional support rat <3

“What’s for dinner- OH MY GOD!”

Jaemin slammed the lid back onto the pot with a horrified shout and stumbled backwards in fear.

Jungwoo turned from where he was rummaging through the pantry with an alarmed look, arms and cheeks stuffed with snacks.

“What’s wrong?” He asked after he was done swallowing and Jaemin gestured vaguely at the pot boiling on the stove.

“What the fuck is in there?” Jaemin asked frantically. “Did you kill Taeil and cut off his dick to eat it? Not gonna lie, I’d expect that kind of behaviour from Doyoung or Renjun or maybe Sicheng but never you Woo!”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened and he dropped the snacks on the floor, rushing over to the stove and pulling the lid off the pot with a huff of laughter.

“Ah, this is so embarrassing.” Jungwoo blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “That’s a dildo. The website told me I needed to boil it to clean it in between uses so uh…”

Jungwoo did some half hearted jazz hands and Jaemin peered into the pot with morbid curiosity to confirm what the other omega had just said.

“It’s so realistic…” Jaemin whispered in awe and Jungwoo nodded with a grim look.

“That’s on me for choosing ‘flesh-like’, I guess.” Jungwoo said and slowly slid the lid back onto the pot. He grabbed a post-it note and pen from a drawer and scribbled down ‘ _don’t open dildo inside’_ and stuck it to the pot.

Jaemin had to laugh at the whole situation and even Jungwoo let out a giggle, throwing his arm around the younger omega as they made their way over to the dining room.

Baekhyun had only been there for an hour but that was plenty of time for him to take over the house. He was seated at the head of the table in his underwear (Taeyong had immediately stripped him of his wet clothes and insisted on tossing them in the dryer for him) surrounded by his loyal subjects who were hanging on to his every word as he told them all about the harrowing drive Doyoung had subjected him to.

“I wasn’t even planning on coming back so soon but this guy over here convinced me to come help you guys out!” Baekhyun said. “I thought to myself ‘this must be a big deal if Doie’s asking ME for help!’”

From across the table, Doyoung glared. Jaemin theorized that he was probably pissed off because Taeyong had prioritized Baekhyun and ignored Doyoung, leaving the omega looking like a drowned rabbit as he was still in his soaking wet clothes. Or maybe he was angry because Baekhyun had taken his usual seat at the table. Or maybe he was mad because of what Baekhyun was saying. Really it could be chalked up to any of those factors.

“We’re so fucked!” Taeyong cried out, clinging on to Baekhyun’s arm and looking at him with stars in his eyes. “Please help us!”

“Taeyong you don’t even know what the problem is.” Doyoung pointed out and Taeyong waved a hand dismissively at the other omega.

“We’re always fucked someway or another.” Taeyong argued and then turned back to Baekhyun with gooey eyes. “And we could always use Baekhyun’s help! Baekhyun is the best!”

“You’re so cute.” Baekhyun said affectionately and Taeyong preened at his words.

Jaemin watched in amusement as Doyoung’s nostrils flared

Doyoung and Taeyong had the world’s weirdest relationship. They were constantly switching between fighting and fucking, holding hands and throwing hands, beating ass and eating ass. Throw in some alphas into the mix and it just complicated things even more. They had that love triangle with Jaehyun, that other love triangle with Johnny and now they had brought back that love triangle with Baekhyun. It was a triangle of triangles!

“Bone apple tit!” Yangyang declared as he dramatically entered the dining room, placing a silver platter down on the table and removing the top of it with a flourish.

It revealed a bunch of Chinese food, still in its boxes.

“I don’t cook, I don’t clean, but let me tell you I got this ring!” Yangyang said proudly and Ten rolled his eyes.

“Yeah because I cook and clean for you! _And_ I bought you a ring for your birthday! Damn, I’m your maid and sugar momma.” Ten made a face and the rest of the omegas cracked up as they began to sort out the food amongst themselves. Yangyang opened his mouth to defend himself but got distracted trying to grab the last egg roll.

Donghyuck burst into the dining room, arms full of drinks and set them on the table with a grin.

“Bone apple- !”

“I already said that.” Yangyang interrupted him and Donghyuck frowned, playfully stabbing the other omega with a pair of chopsticks in retaliation.

“There’s nothing Chinese about this stuff.” Renjun said with disdain, frowning down at his plate and poking at the orange chicken with suspicion.

“Don’t worry, I’m on dinner duty next week. We can make some hot pot.” Sicheng reassured his little brother who grinned gratefully up at him.

“Hey you can boycott dinner as a protest!” Donghyuck said with a twinkle in his eye, already reaching across the table. “Here, let me take your plate!”

Renjun smacked his hand away and took a big bite of dumpling as if to spite Donghyuck and Baekhyun, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, let out a wistful sigh.

“I really missed you guys!” Baekhyun’s eyes travelled around the table, pausing on an empty seat with a frown. “Wait where’s eyebrows?”

“Xiaojun?” Ten asked with a tilt of his head and Baekhyun snapped his fingers and nodded.

“Yes! Him! Where is he?”

Ten side eyed Renjun and took a moment to chew and swallow his food before answering.

“Uh, he’s on a date…” Ten trailed off, hesitant to reveal more information.

“Oh to be young and in love.” Baekhyun gushed and waved off Taeyong who was quick to try and reassure him he was still young and very lovable. “Aw, Taeyongie I know! I’m just saying...there’s something magical about being in love when you’re a student…”

Jaemin thought about Jeno and hoped the dim light of the dining room could conceal his blush.

Renjun took an aggressive bite out of a spring roll, probably imagining it to be Yukhei’s dick in his head.

Jaemin leaned away from his friend in fear and not so subtly kicked Jungwoo under the table in hopes that the older omega would change the topic. Thankfully, he seemed to get the message.

“How’s your boyfriend?” Jungwoo asked Baekhyun in between bites. He had a pair of chopsticks in each hand and was picking out food from an array of plates around him at lightning fast speeds.

“He’s great.” Baekhyun said, balancing his chin on his hand with a dreamy look in his eyes. “As much as I miss living with you guys, I can’t say I miss having a dozen roommates around when I just want to be-.”

Baekhyun’s eyes cut over to Jisung who was oblivious to everything that wasn’t the food stuffed in his cheeks.

“-made love to.” Baekhyun finished his sentence hastily.

“What’s that like?” Jungwoo asked, curious in both an earnest and perverted way that only he could pull off.

“My booch is constantly sore.” Baekhyun answered happily, immediately forgetting about censoring himself for Jisung.

His words divided the table, causing them to either erupt into surprised barks of laughter or cries of disgust.

“Baekhyun don’t say ‘booch’ at the dinner table.” Doyoung scolded him and Baekhyun held his hands up apologetically.

“My bad. My boy hole is constantly sore-.”

There was another wave of giggles and groans. Baekhyun just kept smiling, satisfied that his cat was getting that cream.

“Did your man come with you?” Ten asked in an airy voice, smouldering eyes betraying his true slutty intentions. “You know, he’s always welcome to stay with us…”

“Chittaphon, you and I are so alike!” Baekhyun said with adoration, reaching over and squeezing Ten’s hand affectionately. “Which is why I’ll never let him be alone with any of you whores in this house!”

Baekhyun spared a glance back at the rest of the table, eyes landing on Jisung and softening.

“Not you kid.”

Jisung looked startled to be acknowledged and looked over his shoulder to make sure Baekhyun was talking to him.

“T-thank you sir!” Jisung cried out gratefully and Baekhyun looked confused for a moment before his face morphed into one of glee.

“Sir?” Baekhyun mused. “I could get used to this…”

“Well, don’t get too used to it.” Doyoung frowned. “You’re only here to help us, then you’re heading back home.”

“Silly Doie.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue, a mischievous light twinkling in his eyes. “You can take the boy out of a whore house, but you can’t take the whore house out of the boy!”

Jisung stared blankly at Baekhyun.

“Do you mean frat house sir?” Jisung asked slowly.

Baekhyun reached over to stroke Jisung’s cheek affectionately.

“You have so much to learn.” Baekhyun said in a sympathetic tone and then returned to his food, leaving Jisung to ponder his words with wild eyes.

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully. After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed and put away, Jaemin found himself playing the role of one of Baekhyun’s groupies as they waited for Doyoung to finish getting ready.

“Jisung, Baekhyun is like a God around here.” Jaemin explained and Jisung’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Baekhyun lounging on the couch in an animal onesie he had borrowed from Taeyong.

“Jaemin I’m not a God.” Baekhyun corrected him. “I like to think of myself as more of a divine being!”

They were all quick to agree. Even Renjun and Xiaojun (who had returned from his date visibly ravished) had put aside their differences to gaze at Baekhyun in awe together.

“Baekhyun taught me how to get myself off if I ever hook up with a shitty alpha!” Yangyang said eagerly and Baekhyun nodded wisely.

“Pack an electric toothbrush in your overnight bag and go downtown with it on yourself in his bathroom.” Baekhyun informed them.

“Baekhyun taught me how to make best friends for life!” Jaemin recalled fondly and leaned over to give Donghyuck an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“The trick is to sneak up on them in the bathroom and force them to shower with you.” Baekhyun said sagely. “When you wash his butt, you're washing his heart too."

"Baekhyun was the one who taught me all about true love!" Xiaojun sighed, looking like the poster boy for pining as he stared off into space with hearts in his eyes.

"It's like I always say. Cheat on him once and if you feel bad then he's the one." Baekhyun recalled and then shot them a look. "If Doyoung asks, that last one is a joke."

“Write that down, write that down!” Donghyuck demanded but before Jaemin could go looking for a pen and paper they were interrupted by Doyoung and Taeyong wheeling in a giant whiteboard.

Taeyong looked like a sexy magician's assistant in the extra slutty pyjamas he had busted out for Baekhyun, posing provocatively to rile the audience up as they waited for the show to begin.

Doyoung dramatically uncapped a marker and moved to stand so he was blocking the board from view, furiously writing for a moment and then turning back to the audience. He had written 'CHARITY???' in big block letters, leaving a bunch of empty space below, presumably for them to provide suggestions.

Doyoung was also clearly suffering from the house wide laundry shortage that usually occurred when it was Sicheng’s job to do so and was wearing a shirt that read ‘GOT MILF?’ across the chest. Jaemin stared at it so hard he felt himself go cross eyed a little.

"We really need to beat the alphas this year." Doyoung said with a determined look in his eyes. "Which means we need to seriously step up our game.”

Taeyong paused mid slut drop with a hurt look on his face.

"I thought you loved our bake sales!" Taeyong cried out and Doyoung hastily backtracked.

"I do! It's just that we always do a bake sale and we never manage to make more money than the alphas! And it's really important to me that we win!"

"Win?" Ten repeated in an amused voice. "Doie babe, this is supposed to be for charity. We're doing this out of the goodness of our hearts, remember?”

“Maybe that’s why you’re doing it. I’m doing it to beat Jung Jaehyun’s ass seven ways to Sunday!” Doyoung snapped and then held out the marker to the omegas with a sweet smile. “Anybody have any ideas?”

Jaemin turned to look at Baekhyun, waiting for the older omega to get up and offer his wisdom, but he stayed seated with a content look on his pretty face.

A couple hands shot up and Doyoung surveyed them with apprehensive eyes.

“No glory holes.” He reminded them and all but one hand went down.

Domghyuck bounced up and down in his seat like a schoolboy eager to answer a question. Doyoung hesitated for a moment, fear flickering in his eyes, before calling on Donghyuck.

“My suggestion is the pg-13 version of a glory hole.” Donghyuck proudly declared and then elaborated when he was met with confused and concerned stares. “A kissing booth!”

His words were met with boos and jeers and Renjun even went as far as to throw a couch pillow at him, missing wildly and smacking Xiaojun in the face.

“Ow!” Xiaojun cried out, rubbing his eyes before glaring at Renjun. “What the hell man?”

“Aw, I’m sorry. Did the pillow rub off your eyebrows?” Renjun asked with faux sympathy.

Xiaojun stared him down for a moment, probably perfecting a snarky remark. Just as Jaemin was bracing himself for a battle of wits between the two, Xiaojun let out a feral growl and lunged at Renjun.

“Worldstar!” Yangyang shouted.

Jaemin let out a yelp as he scrambled out of the way. Doyoung and Sicheng tried to separate the two omegas before they did some serious damage to each other and anyone and anything unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire.

“I’ve seen some cat fights but this is more of a rat fight.” Jisung observed from behind Jaemin where he had taken refuge. “Two feral rats fighting over the last slice of floor pizza…”

Sicheng tried and failed to pin Renjun to the ground, struggling with him like one would with a bar of soap in the bath, before the younger omega slipped out of his grip and made a swipe at Xiaojun.

“FUCK HIM UP RENJUN!” Baekhyun shouted and Doyoung shot him a frustrated look.

“You’re not supposed to encourage them!” Doyoung cried out in frustration before grabbing the omegas by their hair and forcibly separating them from each other.

Jaemin idly wondered if he learned that move from Jaehyun.

“He called my eyebrows fake!” Xiaojun cried out after Doyoung had managed to wrestle him to the ground, all too used to calming them down after spats like that.

“Is that any reason to attack your brother?” Doyoung scolded him and Xiaojun just stared up at him blankly.

“...yeah?”

“Absolutely not! There’s nothing I hate seeing more than two omegas fighting over an alpha like this.” Doyoung said in a steely voice and aggressively shushed Xiaojun when he tried to protest. “Please, of course I know what this is really about. You two need to sort this out or I will. And that is a promise!”

“Is Doyoung gonna make them have a threesome?” Jaemin whispered to Yangyang who looked at him with wide eyes.

“I would like to see it.” He whispered back.

“Are you people done?” Donghyuck snapped and scowled at the scene on the floor. “Can I please finish my idea?”

“No, we all hated it.” Doyoung said and then got up, dusting off his shirt before returning to stand by the whiteboard. Taeyong stared at him in awe.

Donghyuck threw his hands up in frustration and Jaemin patted him on the back to console him.

Xiaojun moved to sit next to Ten and stuck his tongue out at Renjun behind Doyoung’s back.

Renjun stuck his tongue out in return and then went as far as pretending to cut his tongue off and then aggressively pointed at Xiaojun. Either he was threatening to cut Xiaojun’s tongue off or he was threatening to cut his tongue off and mail it to Xiaojun.

Jaemin didn’t want to know which it was.

Jisung timidly raised a hand.

“Is this a bad time to ask what a glory hole is?” He asked and Donghyuck turned to him with a grin.

“See Sungie, it’s like a kissing booth-.” He began and everyone around him groaned which just made him speak louder. “-but instead of lips, you kiss...other things.”

“Like butts.” Jisung nodded in understanding and Donghyuck smiled encouragingly.

“Sometimes yes!”

Baekhyun drew the attention of the room with a single clap like a kindergarten teacher. Doyoung’s face twisted into a scowl- probably since that was something even he couldn’t pull off.

“And here I thought you guys had actually changed. It’s good to see you haven’t!” Baekhyun said with a smile. Jaemin wasn’t really sure if they were being commended or complimented.

“Can you just help us come up with a good idea?” Doyoung asked with an air of desperation coating his voice and Baekhyun’s smile grew.

“What’s the magic word Doie?”

“Either help us or you can walk your ass back to the airport in the rain.” Doyoung said.

“I can Uber bitch. Try again.” Baekhyun said in a sing-song voice.

The others watched the two of them go back and forth with the entranced eyes of a crowd at a professional tennis match.

The two omegas engaged in an act of intense and mildly homoerotic eye contact that Doyoung was the first to break.

“Fine. Can you please help us come up with an idea?” Doyoung finally asked and Baekhyun lit up like a Christmas tree.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and all but chucked the marker at Baekhyun who caught it with ease and twirled it around his fingers with grace.

“Remind me again, what do the alphas do every year?” Baekhyun asked as he addressed the room.

Jaemin raised his hand politely.

“They have a dunk tank.” He recalled with a fond smile, remembering just how handsome Jeno looked when it was his turn to volunteer for it. The way his soaked white t-shirt clung to the curves of his abs and his thin swimming shorts leaving little to the imagination as they practically sculpted themselves around his dick-.

“Right!” Baekhyun booped Jaemin on the nose with a marker, startling him out of his daydream. “And why is that so popular?”

“Because they’re hot!” Yangyang answered eagerly. “And then they get wet which doubles their hotness! Quick maths!”

“Right again!” Baekhyun cheered and then turned back to the others, face suddenly serious with his hands planted firmly on his hips. “Now how would that work for us?”

“If we were hot and wet too?” Ten questioned and Baekhyun nodded. “Uh…”

“We could hold a bake sale in the rain!” Taeyong shouted and this time all the boos were aimed at him.

“Shut up about the bake sale! Shut up about the bake sale!”

“Aw, c’mon guys.” Baekhyun chastised them, causing Taeyong to look up at him with his huge eyes sparkling with hope. “Don’t be so hard on Yongie-.”

“Thank you!” Taeyong said and Baekhyun held up a hand to silence him, indicating that he wasn’t done speaking.

“-his idea might have been terrible, but I don’t see any of you guys suggesting anything better.” Baekhyun finished, crossing his arms with an all too familiar smirk on his face. “Now, are you stupid little boys ready to have your stupid little minds blown?”

“I love it when he shames me.” Taeyong muttered under his breath and Doyoung shut him up with a sharp elbow to the stomach.

Baekhyun spun on his foot with a flourish so he was facing the board and began to write.

* * *

“Doie, are you sure about this?” Jaemin asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt with unease.

“Of course I’m fine with this.” Doyoung said and then frowned down at Jaemin. “And for God’s sake, would it kill you to show some skin?”

Jaemin gaped at the older omega as he walked away and then scrambled to tie his shirt up to bare his midriff.

It was a week later and Baekhyun’s fantasy had come into fruition. It was a sunny Saturday morning and the omegas of the house were gathered around outside, all dressed in matching outfits of pink ‘Omega Chi Omega’ shirts and jean shorts.

Well, everyone except Baekhyun who was dressed like a pimp in a faux fur coat and a pair of sunglasses perched on the tip of his nose. He had also somehow managed to procure a cane which he used to poke at any omega he deemed not working hard enough.

Baekhyun’s big idea had turned out to be a sexy car wash which they all unanimously agreed on and they had spent the following week planning and promoting the event.

(Promoting meant printing out a dozen flyers and taping it to their backs and walking around campus like that, hoping their event could gain traction through the power of horny alphas.)

It seemed to have worked better than they had expected, judging by the cars already lining up in their street. Jaemin felt a surge of excitement beating out his previous nerves as he hauled a bucket full of water towards the first car that had pulled up into their driveway.

“I can’t believe Doie told me to show more skin. That’s so unlike him!” Jaemin told Taeyong who looked over at his friend with sympathy in his eyes.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just under a lot of pressure to make today a success! He doesn’t really mean what he says.” Taeyong reassured Jaemin.

Doyoung surveyed the omegas around him with the stoicness of a general sizing up his troops.

“Listen up sluts!” Doyoung shouted and Taeyong winced. “You already whore it up without any money involved, do not disappoint me today!”

“He really doesn’t mean that…” Taeyong said weakly, in a poor attempt to defend Doyoung. “You guys are like his kids! He’d never exploit you like that!”

“Whoever makes the most money today gets the master bathroom for a week!” Doyoung added and Taeyong gasped.

“Doie that’s our bathroom! How could you?” He cried out and Jaemin left the two to sort that out themselves.

“Master bathroom?” Yangyang’s eyes widened and he promptly ripped off his hoodie and oversized basketball shorts, tossing them aside and heading over to the hoses with a hungry look in his eyes. “That shit’s mine!”

“Since when did Yangyang have a Düsseldonk?” Donghyuck marveled at his friend’s round backside that was suddenly on display, his briefs doing little to conceal his rear.

“You have a cute butt too.” Jaemin reassured Donghyuck, reaching down to feel his friend up with a firm grope. “You should change your name to Donkhyuck!”

Donghyuck giggled and then pointed at where Doyoung was bent over tying his shoe.

“Donkyoung!” He cried out in delight and Jaemin gasped appreciatively.

“Government name, Xiao Donkjun!” Jaemin said, pointing at Xiaojun who was busy casually pouring a bucket of water over himself.

Donghyuck and Jaemin cracked up and then scrambled to find a task to busy themselves with after spotting Baekhyun advancing towards them with his cane.

“Hey.” Renjun called out, slowly approaching Xiaojun who jumped back in fear.

Xiaojun brandished his hose threateningly at the other omega.

“Don’t come any closer.” Xiaojun warned him, looking less terrifying and more titillating with the way his soaking wet top was clinging to his skin, leaving very little to the imagination.

Renjun held his hands up in surrender.

“Calm down you walking wet t-shirt contest.” Renjun snorted. “I just wanted to ask if you’d be willing to put aside our differences and work together today. I really want to win and...I’d think we’d make a good team.”

Xiaojun eyed Renjun warily.

“Put aside our differences?” Xiaojun repeated in an incredulous voice. “You tried to kill me!”

“I didn’t try to kill you!” Renjun looked offended. “If I’d been trying to kill you, you wouldn’t be here right now!”

“I can respect that.” Xiaojun admitted begrudgingly and Renjun grinned at him. “Fine. Let’s team up. But if Yukhei comes through with his motorbike, it’s every bitch for himself.”

“Deal.” Renjun said and they shook on it. “Jisung, count our earnings as one!”

Jisung, who was seated behind the makeshift booth they had set up for payments, nodded and adjusted his plastic visor. He had been deemed too young to dabble in the debauchery the rest of them were taking part in so Baekhyun had assigned him as the collector of cash.

“Baekhyun said I’m like a baby pimp.” Jisung had told Jaemin excitedly.

Jaemin was quick to tell him not to call himself that. With how adorably serious Jisung looked, he was less of a pimp and more of a kid running a lemonade stand and like a proud mother Jaemin had taken several photos of his little brother in action.

“And we’re officially open for business!” Baekhyun called out as the first car rolled into their driveway. The omega pressed a button on his phone and through the speakers came the pounding bass of a rap song that had Jaemin grinning from ear to ear with excitement as he hurried to greet their first customer.

The next few hours consisted of soaking wet, soapy, sudsy fun. Jaemin busied himself with scrubbing every car that came his way clean and looking as sexy as he could while doing it.

He bent over the hoods of the cars, sticking his ass out suggestively as he cleaned and made a big deal out of wringing his rag over his chest to soak his shirt to the point where it was even distracting Renjun.

“Your nipples are staring right at me.” Renjun said, eyeing Jaemin’s chest with distaste.

Jaemin responded by lifting his shirt up and flashing Renjun his entire bare chest, making his friend cringe and direct a spray of hose water right at his face in revenge.

“Renjun!” Jaemin sputtered and squealed as he tried to dodge the attack.

He ran across the driveway and passed by Ten doing the splits on the hood of a car and Yangyang rubbing himself against the car door erotically. Through the windshield Jaemin could see Kun sitting in the driver’s seat looking both aroused and appalled at what was being done to his vehicle.

Hendery was sitting in the passenger seat with a look of glee and reached over to slam his hand on the horn to convey his appreciation for the omegas.

“What it do baby!” He crowed and Yangyang blew him a kiss.

Jaemin made his way further down the driveway and found himself distracted by a peculiar sight.

Taeyong and Baekhyun were gathered around a car which, upon closer inspection, featured Johnny in the driver's seat wearing a fake moustache.

“Johnny we just cleaned your car! And as much as I’d love to clean it again, you know the rules! No repeats!” Taeyong tried to explain and Johnny feigned confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Johnny said. “I’m not Johnny, I’m Juanny.”

Baekhyun reached over and ripped off Johnny’s fake moustache, his delighted squeal harmonizing well with Johnny’s shout of pain.

“Get lost!” Baekhyun shouted and smacked his cane against the hood of Johnny’s car, scaring him into hastily backing up and driving away.

“Baekhyun be gentle.” Taeyong said with a frown and Baekhyun just shot him a pointed look.

“Taeyong, I’m older than you.” Baekhyun reminded him. “Please address me with respect.”

“Sorry, _Big Daddy Baekhyun_.” Taeyong corrected himself with an eye roll. “Please be gentle! You could do some serious damage with that thing!”

“Wanna see what else I can do with it?” Baekhyun asked in a teasing voice and Taeyong turned bright red.

“What does that even mean?” Jaemin wondered out loud and the two omegas whipped around to face him. “Are you gonna stick that up his-?”

“Why aren’t you working?” Baekhyun interrupted Jaemin who just sighed and flopped down onto the pavement.

“Things are slow!” Jaemin complained and slipped his phone out of the pocket of his shorts to check his messages.

He frowned down at his screen when he saw that Jeno still hadn’t replied to his messages from earlier. After he had told Jeno about the car wash, he had been enthusiastic and promised to come and support Jaemin but so far he hadn’t shown up.

“Loverboy got you down?” Baekhyun teased Jaemin who shut his phone off and sighed.

“Yeah.” He said and Baekhyun gently patted him on the head with his cane to console him.

“There, there.” Baekhyun said and then his eyes lit up. “Ooh, lemme call my boys. They’re not supposed to pick me up until later but I think they’ll make an exception to cheer you up!”

“Thanks Big Daddy Baekhyun.” Jaemin said sincerely. “That would cheer me up!”

Baekhyun walked away, barking down his phone as he demanded that his boys show up and that his boys show up _now._ Jaemin felt touched.

“Don’t worry Jaemin.” Taeyong said and gently poked his side with the tip of his shoe. “I bet the alphas are just taking turns borrowing the cars they have to bring here! I’m sure Jeno will be here soon!”

Jaemin was inclined to believe the older omega. From what he remembered, the alphas had three cars to share between them. A motherly minivan that Kun and Hendery were currently sitting in, a sensible sedan Johnny had pulled up and away in and a sexy sports car that had suddenly pulled into their driveway.

All activity in the yard slowed to a stop as everyone turned to catch a glimpse at who had pulled up in such a playboy way.

Jaemin shielded his eyes from the sun and frowned at the clown in the driver's seat.

“Nice to see you stepping your game up Doie!” Jaehyun called out and leaned out the window with a smirk. “Come work your magic on this ride-.”

Jaehyun cut himself off with a surprised shout as a wet sponge went flying at his face and ducked back into his car.

“What the hell?”

“Read. The. Sign.” Doyoung said through gritted teeth and pointed at a poster that said ‘DO NOT SERVE THIS MAN’ with a picture of Jaehyun below.

“That’s a shame.” Jaehyun said and then pulled out a wad of cash, casually waving it around as he spoke. “I was prepared to pay extra but if you don’t want me I can leave…”

Doyoung looked torn, eyeing the money and Jaehyun with a bitten lip.

“Fine.” Doyoung said and moved to grab the bills. “Jungwoo come here!”

Jaehyun snatched the cash back with a grin.

“I want you.” He said simply and Doyoung seemed to go through the five stages of grief in the span of five seconds.

“...fine.” Doyoung spat out and growled as Jaehyun reached over to tuck the bills in the waistband of his shorts.

Doyoung stomped over to grab a bucket of soapy water, hauling it over to haphazardly throw on Jaehyun’s car.

The alpha was quick to raise his window so he wasn’t splashed and smirked from the safety of his car as Doyoung began to aggressively clean his car.

Jaemin watched the spectacle unfold for a few minutes before getting up to help the others around him, fetching water bottles and refilling buckets to pass the time.

He found himself playing the role of crossing guard as he tried to control the traffic backup that had suddenly occurred in their driveway thanks to Sicheng who had taken his shirt off to wring the water out.

“Keep it moving!” Jaemin shouted over the music at an alpha that had forgone driving in favour of shamelessly staring at Sicheng. “Hey knothead, I’m talking to you!”

Jaemin had been so busy trying to get the man to move, he barely noticed the rumbling of an engine getting progressively louder.

Thankfully, Sicheng put his shirt back on and the traffic began to thin out. Jaemin stepped back with a tired sigh and moved to check his phone again when he was interrupted by a familiar cherry red motorcycle pulling into their driveway.

Both Renjun and Xiaojun perked up at the potential of washing Yukhei’s bike and then scowled at each other, clearly prepared to push the other one over to reach the alpha first.

The alpha killed the engine and balanced the bike on its kickstand. He moved casually, without a care in the world, blissfully unaware of everyone’s eyes on him as he grabbed the iced coffee sitting in the bike's cup holder.

Jaemin tilted his head in curiosity as he watched the alpha ignore Renjun and Xiaojun entirely and come to a stop in front of him.

A gloved hand reached up to push the visor of his helmet up and a familiar eye smile greeted Jaemin.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Jeno said quietly and held out the iced coffee as a peace offering. “I hope all of this makes up for it.”

Jaemin took in the sight of Jeno in a leather jacket stretching over his broad shoulders and then looked over at the bike Jeno had arrived in and finally his eyes settled on Jeno’s gloved hand around his signature drink.

Jaemin licked his lips, unsure if he was feeling thirsty or _thirsty_.

“Oh it definitely makes up for it.” Jaemin said in a teasing voice and pressed a hand to his chest, drawing Jeno’s attention to the thin soaked layer of clothes barely covering his body.

The alpha visibly swallowed and hastily handed Jaemin the drink which the omega took with a giggle. He took a long sip of the drink and let out a moan of appreciation.

“I can feel the caffeine entering my system! Although, I kinda wish there was something else inside of me right now.” Jaemin said with a smirk, all while holding unwavering eye contact with Jeno.

“That can definitely be arranged.” Jeno said in a low voice and curled a hand around the curve of Jaemin’s hip. “You look so good I can barely control myself right now.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Jaemin said as he pulled Jeno closer by his collar. “Looking just like how I like my coffee. Tall, dark and handsome.”

“That is the whitest motherfucker I’ve ever seen.” Yangyang, who had snuck up behind them, interrupted and Jaemin turned on him with fiery eyes.

“Fuck off!” Jaemin grabbed a stray sponge lying at his feet and launched it at Yangyang who ran away with a cackle.

Jaemin put his hands on his hips and scanned the perimeter to make sure no one was around to bother them before turning back to Jeno with a satisfied smile.

“So...where were we?”

“Hopefully you were about to give me a complimentary bike wash.” Jeno said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I paid Yukhei a lot of money to borrow this bike and I mean _a lot_ of money.”

“And you dug yourself even deeper in debt for me!” Jaemin said adoringly and cradled his drink to his chest in affection. “Oh Jeno!”

“Yeah so I really need you to cover this wash.” Jeno laughed. “I’m all for supporting you guys but I am so poor right now.”

“I got you.” Jaemin reassured him and moved to set his coffee down and grab his tools.

With a soapy sponge in hand, he got to work scrubbing the bike all while keeping continuous erotic eye contact with Jeno.

“You like that?” Jaemin asked in his sexiest voice and Jeno nodded, eyes transfixed on his.

“I do.” Jeno whispered back and Jaemin grinned.

He lifted the sponge up and began to rub it against his chest, shivering and letting out a little whimper when the cold water made contact with his sensitive nipples through the flimsy fabric of his shirt.

Jeno bit his lip and his hands tightened their grip on the motorcycle's handlebars.

“I’m all wet now.” Jaemin said and put his finger in his mouth, shooting Jeno his best pout. “You made me all wet and dirty. Can you help me?”

“I’d love to!” Jeno said earnestly and leaned forward, over the handlebars until he was all in Jaemin’s face. “But I think I’d just make you wetter and dirtier.”

Jaemin’s heart fluttered and he opened his mouth for a cheeky reply when he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“This is the worst porn I’ve ever seen.” Donghyuck complained and aimed a hose at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I can’t close this tab but I can shut you guys up in another way…”

Jaemin eyed Donghyuck and his hose warily and moved to whisper in Jeno’s ear.

“Meet me in the back alley.” He said quietly.

Jeno smirked in understanding and nodded.

Donghyuck held the hose like a gun and let out a maniacal laugh as he soaked Jaemin with it from head to toe.

“Go! Save yourself!” Jaemin shouted dramatically at Jeno who managed to kick off and make a hasty getaway down the road before the hose water could hit him.

“Wish this thing was filled with holy water.” Donghyuck said offhandedly and then his eyes lit up. “If it was, we could totally do a drive thru baptism!”

“That wouldn’t work on anyone around here.” Jaemin laughed as he pushed his wet bangs away from his eyes. “Holy water burns demons, remember?”

“It does?” Donghyuck looked off into the distance, recognition dawning in his eyes. “So that’s why Mark sprayed me down after we fucked for the first time…”

Jaemin left Donghyuck to sort that out on his own and headed over to Doyoung to announce his spontaneous lunch break.

“Was that Yukhei?” Doyoung asked, peering around the corner of the street as if searching for the familiar motorcycle. “Why’d you wash his bike?”

Jaemin paled, scrambling to think of an answer and then decided to take Doyoung and run with it.

“Yeah, I didn’t want him to get in between Xiaojun and Renjun so I decided to handle him.” Jaemin said casually and Doyoung squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

“That was very smart of you.” Doyoung told him and Jaemin preened at his compliment. “You’re so responsible Jaemin!”

Jaemin, who was on his way to give his secret boyfriend a back alley blowjob, just smiled.

* * *

Jeno had parked his bike in the deserted back alley of the omega’s frat house where their only audience was a line of sheds and garbage bins. They were half sitting on and half standing against Jeno’s bike as they made out and the alpha was getting more and more restless by the minute.

“Fuck, baby, look at what you do to me.” Jeno growled out, grabbing Jaemin’s wrist and forcing his hand to feel up the alpha’s bulge.

Jaemin let out a whine, wanting nothing more than to feel the real thing all hot and heavy in his hand.

“I wanna make you feel good.” Jaemin said, peering up at Jeno through his lashes and making Jeno lick his lips. “Please alpha?”

“Go for it.” Jeno said, dark eyes full of lust betraying his casual words.

Jaemin grinned and placed a trail of kisses down the alpha’s neck, making sure to hit all his sweet spots which drew a deep moan out of Jeno, before moving to kneel on the gravel.

As he worked on quickly unbuckling Jeno’s belt, Jaemin stole a glance upwards and shivered at the commanding sight of his alpha in a leather jacket looking down on him. Coupled with the fact that all of this was happening against a motorcycle and Jaemin was just glad he was already soaked from the car wash to hide the slick staining the insides of his thighs.

As if he had read Jaemin’s mind, Jeno’s face scrunched up and he removed his jacket and placed it on the ground.

“For your knees.” Jeno said and Jaemin grinned thankfully up at the alpha and moved to kneel on the plush jacket before directing his attention back to the task at hand.

Jaemin pulled the alpha’s boxers down just enough for his cock to pop out and slap lewdly against his stomach and licked his lips at the sight of it.

He made quick work, enveloping the head of Jeno’s cock into his mouth and making him let out a loud moan and grip onto Jaemin’s hair for support.

“Fuck...I missed this.” Jeno hissed as Jaemin eased his throat to take as much of the alpha as he could. “You’re too good at this baby.”

Jaemin grinned at the compliment, or as much as he could with a mouthful of dick.

He shifted on his knees to get more comfortable as he managed to take Jeno all the way to the hilt and then managed to swallow around him, reveling in how the alpha’s thighs were shaking from the pleasure. It was well worth the burning in his nose and the tears gathering in his eyes.

Jaemin held his head there for a moment before pulling off with a loud pop and gasp. A string of saliva connected his lips to the head of Jeno’s cock and the alpha’s hand was there to cup his cheek encouragingly and whisper praises to him in a low voice which just made the arousal in Jaemin grow stronger.

“Love fucking your mouth so bad.” Jeno groaned, cheeks red and chest heaving as he spoke. “Such a good omega.”

Jaemin stuck his tongue out and flashed a peace sign before encouraging Jeno to use him like a toy by guiding his hand back to his hair and pushing him back towards the alpha’s cock.

Jeno was hesitant at first, clearly not wanting to hurt Jaemin as he gently coaxed him up and down on his cock.

“I’m not made of glass.” Jaemin complained and glared up at Jeno. “I’m yours to use. So use me!”

Jeno wet his lips and nodded.

Jaemin relaxed his throat as best as he could and moaned loudly as Jeno began fucking into his mouth, knowing the vibrations would drive the alpha crazy. The feeling of his hair being tugged just turned Jaemin on even more and he was sure he’d be leaving a wet spot behind on the ground with how wet he was.

“Fuck, Jaemin I’m close.” Jeno groaned, looking down with an unfocused gaze.

“Don’t cum on my face.” Jaemin warned the alpha who let out a small laugh at his seriousness. “Let me swallow the evidence of our affair!”

“Alright, if you say so.” Jeno said. “No skin off my...knot?”

Jaemin gripped onto Jeno’s cock and began pumping it up and down, leaning forward to swipe his tongue against the slit of the alpha’s cock and moaned aloud at the taste.

“Fuck.” Jeno hissed under his breath, his stomach tightening and voice shaking as he neared completion. “Jaemin-.”

Jaemin smirked and decided to bring in his finishing move, squeezing the base of Jeno’s cock with one hand and groping at the alpha’s balls with the other. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, eyes closing on instinct as Jeno came on his face with a drawn out moan and a full body shudder.

“Alpha!” Jaemin moaned as his tongue was coated with cum and then swallowed it all with an exaggerated gulp.

Jeno tucked his softening dick back into his boxers and knelt down to wipe Jaemin’s spit soaked mouth and chin with affection.

“Thank you for your service.” Jeno said solemnly and Jaemin grinned and threw his arms around the alpha, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

* * *

The earnings for the car wash were totaled on Saturday night. Renjun and Xiaojun had ended up winning joint custody of the master bathroom and bragged about the detachable showerhead and the jets in the jacuzzi tub to anyone who would listen.

The following Saturday the alphas held their annual dunk tank at the campus’ carnival. After Jeno had taken a break from being repeatedly plunged into a vat of freezing cold water, he and Jaemin ended up wandering around the fair hand-in-hand and visiting the various food carts and games on an impromptu date.

Jeno had won Jaemin a samoyed plushie to remember him by and Jaemin had given Jeno a cherry slushie flavoured blowjob in the house of mirrors to remember _him_ by.

Sunday morning was when the alphas counted their earnings and the news was broken to the omegas through a phone call to their landline.

Doyoung had picked up the phone and listened to the person on the other end attentively, humming and nodding as the rest of the omegas waited with a bated breath.

“Alright thank you so much. You take care now. Bye.” Doyoung said politely and ended the call.

He turned to the omegas with a stoic expression and they all clung to each other, fearing the worst.

“We won.” Doyoung said and then he broke into a cheek splitting smile. “We won!”

They all began to scream in a feral act of celebration.

Well everyone except Sicheng who just stood there with a small smile on his face.

“Aren’t you excited?” Ten asked, mid freakout, and Sicheng nodded. “Well you’re not acting excited!”

Sicheng dropped into the splits with a blank stare.

“This is the best day of my life.” He said in a monotone and Ten just sighed, unable to scrub the fond smile from his face.

“Thank you horny people!” Baekhyun shouted and collapsed to his knees, hands pressed together like he was praying.

Taeyong grabbed Jisung and raised him into the air with a loud roar of victory.

Jaemin threw his arms around Renjun, tackling him to the ground with an excited scream. Renjun’s cries of protests were muffled as Yangyang and Donghyuck joined their impromptu cuddle pile until they were a sandwich of mostly happiness minus Renjun who would not stop complaining for some reason.

Later that night, Baekhyun took them out to celebrate their win at a Korean barbeque joint in town. They ordered loads of food and drinks and everytime Jaemin finished his glass of soju, there was always a pair of hands ready to pour him another glass.

Halfway through dinner, Doyoung excused himself and headed out the door.

Jaemin paused with a spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth and frowned.

“Where’s he going?” He asked, watching Doyoung get into the passenger side of a familiar looking car through the window of the restaurant.

“Probably gonna go and stick it to Jaehyun.” Taeyong said with a long suffering sigh of someone who was far too used to his friends affairs.

“Or he’s going to go let Jaehyun stick it to him.” Baekhyun said matter of factly and he and Ten shared a delighted high five.

Jaemin didn’t have much time to think about that as Donghyuck had managed to convince him to join their drinking game and his best friend’s mischievous smile was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

When Jaemin awoke the next morning, head pounding and throat like sandpaper, he jumpscared himself when he realized that drunken Jaemin had decided to set one of Jeno’s dick pics as his lock screen.

With his cheeks burning from embarrassment, Jaemin had fled to the bathroom and locked himself in there, hastily changing his lockscreen back and then opened his text message thread with Jeno.

He forced himself to read through their messages from last night and nearly gave himself a six pack from cringing as he realized he and Jeno had walked through the steps of copulating and reproducing in excruciating detail.

Jeno must have been drunk too, seeing as he referred to a blurry hole pic Jaemin had sent as “The Starry Night of nudes”.

 _Your dick is the Mona Lisa of dicks_ , Jaemin texted Jeno with a grin, ending his messages with a series of heart emojis to emphasize how much he admired the alpha’s dick.

 _The Birth of Venus? More like The Birth of Penis!_ Jeno had texted back immediately. _Anyway don’t forget to drink water. I’ll come by with a hangover care package later today! I got my sexy delivery guy costume ready for you!_

 _I LOVE The Birth of Penis!!!_ Jaemin muffed a laugh with his hand as he wrote back to Jeno. _And I can’t wait for your delivery~ I’ve gotta ask though, what makes the costume sexy? Is your cock thang hanging out? I got to know!_

 _What do you think is in the care package? ;)_ Jeno replied, accompanied by a picture of the outline of the alpha’s cock straining against his sweatpants.

Jaemin let out a slow breath and slid his hand down his shorts. He wiggled around to get more comfortable from where he was sitting against the bathtub when a loud knock startled him into dropping his phone into his lap.

“Hurry up!” Yangyang whined through the door. “I need to pee!”

“Coming! I mean-! I’m not _coming_ coming, I’m just...I’ll be about in a sex- I mean sec!”

Jeno arrived in a postman's costume later that day, armed with a bag of sports drinks and snacks and a monster cock that he used to dick Jaemin down in the downstairs half bathroom the omega had managed to sneak him into.

(There was probably a joke to be made about Jeno’s hung cock helping to cure Jaemin’s hangover but Jaemin was too busy getting his brains fucked out to think of one.)

A couple days later and Baekhyun’s time with the omegas had come to an end.

The night before he was supposed to leave, Baekhyun was sitting on the floor of Jaemin and Jisung’s shared room where he had been staying for the past few weeks and was packing his suitcase looking unusually gloomy.

Sensing his sadness at leaving, Jaemin threw his arms around the older omega and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

“I’ll miss you!” He said in a sugary sweet voice and rubbed his cheek against Baekhyun’s.

“Awww, I’ll miss you too Jaem.” Baekhyun hugged him tight and carded his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, making him sigh in pleasure. “I wish I could stay here forever! Being an adult isn’t fun.”

“I’m an adult.” Jaemin pointed out and Baekhyun let out a laugh.

“No, you’re not.” Baekhyun said and Jaemin frowned. “You’re just a baby who can drink. And you should take advantage of that! Real life is hard and you’re really pretty. You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself kid. Just take it easy and have fun okay?”

Jaemin took a second to digest the multiple pieces of advice that Baekhyun had just told him.

“Baekhyun, you’re really pretty too!” Jaemin decided to reassure him and Baekhyun nodded.

He cupped Jaemin’s face and pulled him close to plant a lingering kiss on his forehead.

“I know.”

As confused as Jaemin was, he treasured the warm and comforting feeling from being in the older omega’s embrace and didn’t try to fight it.

“Before I go, I want you to have something.” Baekhyun began and fear immediately flooded Jaemin’s body.

He rifled through his suitcase for a moment before pulling out a wooden box and placing it in Jaemin’s outstretched hands.

“It’s dangerous to go alone.” Baekhyun said in a solemn voice. “Take this.”

Jaemin carefully opened the box and stared blankly at what was inside.

“...this is a dildo.” Jaemin said, the image of the painfully large looking black toy seared into his brain forever.

“It is.” Baekhyun smiled and pushed the box back into Jaemin’s hand when he tried to get it away. “And it’s very special.”

“...why?” Jaemin was scared to ask but some twisted part of his mind needed to know.

“Every leader of this frat gets this handed down to him when his time has come. And I think it’s time to give it to you.” Baekhyun said and forcibly folded Jaemin’s hands over the box. “So here I am. Giving it to you.”

“I don’t want this.” Jaemin said, eyeing the box with apprehension. “This is gross.”

“What a coincidence, that’s exactly what Doyoung said!” Baekhyun recalled with a fond smile.

Jaemin would have given anything to be a fly on the wall during the conversation where Baekhyun tried to give Doyoung an heirloom in the shape of a penis.

“Baekhyun...why are you giving this to me?” Jaemin asked, choosing his words carefully as to not offend the older omega.

“Because I think you should be the next president.” Baekhyun said in a serious voice and then his mouth twitched. “Plus my boyfriend found it under my bed and got jealous so I’m trying to get rid of it.”

“Awww!” Jaemin gushed, suddenly distracted from the problem in his hand. “Are you two getting serious?”

“Seriously sexy!” Baekhyun said in a sing-song voice and then he looked away with a smile and a far away look in his eye. “I mean, yeah we’re getting serious.”

Jaemin clasped his hands together and cooed, revelling in the fact that he was the one making Baekhyun blush and not the other way around.

“You know what? I’ll take the dildo.” Jaemin decided and clutched the box to his chest.

“Thanks kid.” Baekhyun said sincerely and pulled Jaemin into another hug.

Jaemin squeezed him tightly and burrowed his face in the curve of the older omegas neck, shivering when he felt Baekhyun’s lips brush his ear.

“You better tell Doie about your man soon, or the next time I visit I’m going to fuck your fucking man.” Baekhyun whispered and pulled away with a smile.

“W-what?” Jaemin stammered, unsure if he had heard correctly.

“Nothing!” Baekhyun said in a cheery voice and got up to skip out of the room. “Boil it before you use it! Bye Jaemin!”

* * *

Doyoung and, by extension, the rest of the omegas were riding the high of their win for the next several days. Everyone was more laidback and cheerful than usual and Jaemin enjoyed the new lighthearted mood of the house knowing damn well, sooner or later, it would all come crashing down.

Sure enough, all good things had to come to an end and they had Johnny to thank for ruining everything.

One fateful morning, Doyoung had gotten ready to step into the shower only to find Johnny fast asleep, curled up in their tub. He had screamed in terror, as one would, and apparently woken up Johnny who had then gotten a good eyeful of Doyoung’s carrot and his rabbit hole.

Something about being seen naked by a strange alpha sucked the happiness out of Doyoung who kicked Johnny out while wearing nothing but a hand towel to cover his goods.

He had then gone on to lecture Taeyong on bringing an alpha into their house like that except everyone was more focused on Doyoung’s bunny butt shaking around as he spoke.

However, his threat of punishing the next omega to bring an alpha home was something Jaemin just couldn’t shake off.

So when he found himself consumed with stress from studying for his midterms, he decided to take a break and sneak out of the house for some well deserved dick.

Jaemin shot off a quick text to Jeno, asking the alpha if he wanted to hang out. He had barely put his phone down for a moment before Jeno had replied, eagerly inviting Jaemin over but warned him that the alphas were watching a movie in the living room so he couldn’t use the front door.

Jaemin reassured him that wasn’t a problem and went to go get ready, throwing on some lipgloss and a flirty but casual outfit that would help convince Doyoung he was heading out to go study at the library.

“Be back by 10!” Doyoung shouted, too preoccupied by the game of strip poker he and some of the others were busy playing in the kitchen. Ten was the only one who was fully clothed as he had chosen to remove his dozens of earrings one by one, as opposed to the other omegas who were all in their underwear.

Jaemin was glad he was leaving before the poker playing turned into a porno.

He made his way to the alpha’s house using a shortcut through the woods, walking fast but not outright running. He was desperate for the dick but didn’t want to embarass himself in front of the woodland animals that had gathered around to watch him go.

Jaemin emerged from the forest and made his way to the back of the alphas house, surveying the huge tree that stood just outside of the backyards fence where a convenient branch leaned against Jeno’s window.

It was like the universe was just begging for them to sneak around and fuck. And, really, who was Jaemin to ignore the universe?

Jaemin got to work, quickly scaling the tree like a monkey searching for a certain banana. He crawled across the sturdy branch that extended towards Jeno’s window and peered through the glass to make sure the alpha was in there.

Jeno was indeed waiting for him, already shirtless and only wearing a pair of low hanging jeans which Jaemin appreciated immensely.

Jaemin knocked on the window and Jeno’s face lit up when he realized who it was, moving to pop open the window and poke his head out with a big grin.

“Hey.” Jeno said, eyes curved into a familiar pair of crescent moons, and Jaemin inched forward to lean his hands on the windowsill.

“Hey yourself.” Jaemin replied and he and Jeno shared a sweet kiss in greeting before the alpha wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pulled him into the room.

“I told the guys that the movie they’re watching has a sex scene in it.” Jeno said as he set Jaemin down on his bed. “So they won’t be bothering us for a while.”

“You’re giving up a sex scene for me?” Jaemin touched his heart and looked up at Jeno with sparkling eyes.

“I mean...nothing’s gonna beat what I’m about to see.” Jeno said, cheeks turning red at his own cheesy words.

“Officially presumptuous of you that you’re gonna see anything.” Jaemin couldn’t help but tease and reached out to grab Jeno’s face as it got even redder in embarrassment. “Jeno you’re so cute! Of course you’re gonna see everything!”

“Everything?” Jeno repeated in a quiet voice and no matter how many times the alpha saw him naked, he still made Jaemin feel like he was something special.

“Everything.” Jaemin confirmed and pulled Jeno down on top of him.

He pulled the alpha into a heated kiss, immediately swiping at Jeno’s lips with his tongue and pulling him as close as possible.

“Woah, what’s gotten into you?” Jeno asked once he had managed to pull away from the kiss and Jaemin pouted up at him.

“I’ve been studying for hours!” Jaemin whined and locked his legs tightly around Jeno’s middle to keep him from leaving. “I need to be distracted!”

“I can do that.” Jeno grinned, baring his teeth before diving to suck a mark on Jaemin’s neck.

The omega arched his back and keened, pushing his hips against Jeno’s and rutting against his front for some friction.

“Don’t want you to be gentle.” Jaemin gasped and stared up at the popcorn ceiling of Jeno’s room. “Wanna be destroyed.”

“Yeah?” Jeno breathed and Jaemin nodded eagerly. “Your wish is my command.”

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s face and pulled him down for a messy kiss, licking into his mouth as the alpha’s nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and ripped off his bottoms.

“I don’t need to be prepped.” Jaemin told Jeno as he felt the alpha’s large hands squeeze his handprints onto his ass. “Please just fuck me alpha!”

“I can tell you’re ready, you’re already getting my sheets all wet.” Jeno teased and it made the blood rush to Jaemin’s face.

He squirmed under where Jeno had him pinned to the mattress and scratched at Jeno’s back, making the alpha hiss out his name.

“Want you right now.” Jaemin demanded in a whiney voice and Jeno just smirked.

The air in the room felt so hot and heavy, Jaemin felt like he was drowning and he couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning as Jeno took his sweet time feeling him up.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha!” Jaemin chanted and gasped as Jeno easily manhandled him and flipped him over, balancing him on his knees and sinking his fingers into the skin of Jemin’s hips. “Yes, please fuck me like this, I want you so bad!”

Jaemin practically wailed at the feeling of Jeno’s bare cock pressed against his ass cheeks and let out a muffled moan as the alpha’s hand clamped down over his mouth.

“You’re so loud and I haven’t even put it in yet.” Jeno said in an incredulous voice. “I love your noises babe, but the guys downstairs are gonna hear you and-.”

Jeno stopped talking in favour of pushing the head of his cock against Jaemin’s slick hole and leaned forward so his lips were right next to the omega’s ear.

“I’m the only one who can hear you like this.” Jeno whispered and punctuated his words by pushing into Jaemin’s hole, the copious amount of slick the omega was producing made the slide wet and smooth.

Jaemin probably would have let out a shout of pleasure if it hadn’t been for Jeno’s fingers gagging his mouth. Instead, he let out a broken moan and let his head hang as Jeno set up a brutal pace.

The familiar sound of the clattering headboard and Jeno’s balls slapping against his ass had Jaemin feeling like he was on cloud nine. He could practically feel Jeno rearranging his guts and he reached down to fist at his dripping cock to get himself off faster.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Jeno groaned, moving so his front was pressed flat against Jaemin’s back and angled his hips to fuck impossibly deeper inside of him. “Never get tired of fucking your sweet little ass.”

The change of position had Jaemin seeing stars, his sweet spot being assaulted by the head of Jeno’s cock and he struggled to keep himself upright on his shaking knees.

“I need your knot.” Jaemin begged as Jeno used his body for his own pleasure, bruising his hips with how tight of a hold he had on them as he pistoned in and out of the omega. In that moment, he felt so unbelievably lucky he had managed to seduce a sex god and vowed to never let this man go for as long as he lived.

“I’m close.” Jaemin gasped, feeling like his entire lower body was on fire as he weakly pushed his ass back to meet Jeno’s aggressive thrusts. “I’m close, I’m close, I’m close-.”

Jeno pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to Jaemin’s cheek which tipped the omega over the edge. He let out a strangled moan and squeezed his eyes close, fireworks exploding going off inside his body as he came all over his stomach and Jeno’s sheets.

“Oh God.” Jaemin choked out, body shaking with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm and all but collapsed on the bed.

Despite feeling exhausted, Jaemin still had the energy to weakly roll his hips and looked back at Jeno over his shoulder. The alpha’s thrusts were starting to lose the harsh and unforgiving rhythm he had set up and began to stutter as he neared completion. The moment they made eye contact, Jeno swore loudly and shoved his knot inside Jaemin’s ass in one powerful thrust.

Jaemin felt lightheaded and euphoric at the near painful feeling of Jeno stretching his hole and filling his insides with cum.

“You are insane.” Jeno declared and Jaemin turned his head again, this time appreciating the light sheen of sweat coating the alpha’s sexy toned body.

“Thanks so are you.” Jaemin said deliriously and tried to reach behind to touch Jeno’s abs. “Ow.”

“You’re gonna pull a muscle doing that.” Jeno said with a laugh and coaxed Jaemin to lay down with his face buried in a pillow. “You can feel me up later after my knot’s gone down.”

“Want your knot forever.” Jaemin whimpered and reached back to feel his puffy sensitive rim where they were connected. “Feels so good…”

“You can’t take an exam like this.” Jeno reminded him gently and Jaemin groaned.

“Not with that attitude!” He complained.

Jeno just laughed and began to massage his scalp, lulling Jaemin into a deep sleep where he dreamed of sitting on Jeno’s dick in an exam room all while trying to focus on writing his paper.

He ended up getting a D and laughed so hard he somehow managed to wake himself up.

Jaemin opened his eyes to the feeling of the sun warming the back of his head and Jeno’s arms wrapped around his middle. The alpha was still fast asleep and Jaemin was able to get out of bed without waking him up, save for the little groan Jeno made at the loss of his cuddle partner.

Jaemin smiled affectionately down at him and rearranged the blanket so Jeno was tucked in before rubbing his eyes and moving to check his phone.

His heart was in his throat as he waited to see the dozens of missed calls from Doyoung yelling at him for missing curfew, but strangely there were none. The only thing waiting for him was a single ominous text from Doyoung that had been sent several minutes ago.

_Call me when you wake up._

Jaemin cast a nervous glance towards Jeno’s sleeping form and then crept into the hallway. He could faintly hear sounds coming from the kitchen and decided to stay on the landing to call Doyoung.

He tapped his foot nervously as the phone rang and took a deep breath to calm his nerves at the sound of Doyoung’s voice greeting him.

“Have fun at your little sleepover?” Doyoung asked dryly and Jaemin winced.

“I fell asleep at the library and they locked me in overnight?” Jaemin tried to lie and Doyoung snorted.

“I can literally see your location on Snapchat.” Doyoung pointed out.

“Ah, well in that case…” Jaemin trailed off and sighed. “Yeah I’m with Jeno.”

“Jaemin-.” Doyoung began and that was enough to make Jaemin break down.

“I’m really sorry Doyoung! I know you said I should stay away from alphas and I swear I tried to, I really did, but it was so hard and I’m so weak and I like Jeno so much! He’s so hot and he’s so good to me and not just when we fuck, which admittedly is a lot but-.”

“Jaemin please stop talking.” Doyoung said with a sigh and Jaemin shut his mouth. “Do you want to know why I told you to stay away from alphas?”

 _Because you’re a crotchety old hag who hates happiness?_ Jaemin thought but instead he said; “No, why?”

Jaemin heard Doyoung shifting around on his end for a moment before he spoke again.

“I guess the truth is, I see myself in you.” Doyoung began and Jaemin, who was unable to help himself, let out a nervous laugh.

“At least buy me dinner first.” Jaemin joked and he could practically hear Doyoung roll his eyes on the other end.

“Alright you know what I meant. What I was going to say was that I didn’t want you to be distracted by alphas like I was.”

“Yeah that’s what you told me last time.” Jaemin said, deciding not to call Doyoung out for his use of past tense like he wasn’t constantly fucking around with Jaehyun.

“I want you to always be strong and smart and capable.” Doyoung said in a soft voice. “But I know from firsthand experience that alphas make you weak and distracted and all tingly and lightheaded and-.”

“Wait a second. Do you mean horny?” Jaemin interrupted in an incredulous voice.

Doyoung was silent on the other end and Jaemin let out a laugh in disbelief.

“Doie, what the fuck?”

“Look, long story short, alphas are stupid and they make you do stupid things! And I don’t want you to lose yourself like that!” Doyoung said and, despite everything, Jaemin’s heart melted.

“Doie...you’re the one who taught me how to be strong and sexy and all those other things!” Jaemin said. “You’re the big brother I never had and I’ll always listen to your advice! But with all due respect, this specific piece of advice is shit. It’s fucking shit.”

Doyoung was quiet on the other end, prompting Jaemin to keep going.

“And I really like Jeno.” Jaemin said firmly. “We make each other happy and I really see a future with him! And if you ever tried to get to know him, I think you’d like him too.”

“Oh Jaemin…”

There was rustling on the other end and then a familiar voice spoke up;

“Babe who are you talking to?”

“Is that Jaehyun?” Jaemin whisper yelled into the phone. The nerve of Doyoung to tell him off for messing with alphas when he was in bed with the alpha male of all alphas!

“Hey baby Na!” Jaehyun greeted him and then seemingly got the air punched out of him. “Ow!”

“Don’t call him that.” Doyoung scolded him and hearing that was somewhat of a relief to Jaemin who had been convinced that fuckboy Jaehyun constantly flirting with him had been a figment of his imagination.

“So you can see him too!”

“Unfortunately.” Doyoung replied and then let out a whimper as Jaehyun did something wet sounding to him.

Jaemin did not want to stick around to find out what that was.

“I can’t believe you think being horny is a crime.” Jaemin said to distract Doyoung.

“I do not! I just don’t want you to be like me.” Doyoung tried to defend himself and if Jaemin was a nicer person, he’d feel touched. Instead, he felt an overwhelming urge to keep making fun of Doyoung.

“You don’t want me to be like you? What, like a slave to good dick?” Jaemin let out a laugh. “Too late!”

“Did someone say good dick?” Jaehyun asked and then presumably got smothered with a pillow by Doyoung.

“I’m really sorry about him. He’s still drunk from last night.” Doyoung said and then laughed quietly. “I guess I can’t preach to you about distractions when I’m always in bed with one huh?”

“In bed, in the backseat of my car, in the bathrooms at parties, in the jacuzzi, under the table at Taco Bell.” Jaehyun listed and judging by the loud thump and cry of pain, Doyoung had pushed him off the bed and onto the floor.

“Okay, if you two are busy with foreplay I’ve gotta get going-.” Jaemin began and Doyoung snorted.

“Hey Jaemin?” Doyoung said.

“Yeah Doie?” Jaemin said.

“When you come back home, bring Jeno with you okay?”

Jaemin couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face if he tried.

“Okay.” He said and then; “I love you Doie.”

“Love you too Jaemin.” Doyoung said and before he hung up, Jaemin could faintly hear Jaehyun shouting that he loved them both too.

Jaemin slipped his phone into his pocket and headed towards the bathroom with a skip in his step. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, thankful that he had packed his overnight bag and had his own toothbrush to use. He would gladly put Jeno’s balls in his mouth but sharing a toothbrush with him was somehow off limits.

He crept back to the bedroom and grabbed one of Jeno’s hoodies to pull over his underwear clad body, planting a sweet kiss on the alpha’s forehead before heading downstairs. He paused in the foyer as his stomach growled from the smell of breakfast wafting out of the kitchen and bit his lip, torn between leaving without a trace and popping in for a quick bite.

Jaemin decided he was more hungry than embarrassed and made his way into the kitchen as casually as possible.

The rambunctious sounds of the alphas laughing and chatting greeted him as he walked in, along with the sounds of a huge breakfast spread being prepared. Kun was busy tending to something on the stove and Johnny was piling a plate high with pancakes and the other alphas were gathered around the kitchen counter and the dining table.

Jaemin hesitated in the doorway and it was Yukhei who spotted him first, eyes widening as he pointed an accusatory finger at Jaemin.

“Hey!” He shouted. “It’s an intruder!”

Everyone turned to look at Jaemin who felt suddenly naked under their combined gaze and pulled Jeno’s hoodie further down over his bare thighs.

“Hi.” Jaemin said and smiled despite himself. “What’s up?”

Kun and Johnny shared a look, suspiciously similar to the ones Doyoung and Taeyong shared when there was fuckery afoot, but thankfully they stayed quiet.

“You spend the night?” Yuta asked with a smirk tugging at his lip and Jaemin met his eyes with a cool stare.

“I did.” Jaemin confirmed and then gestured to the platter of pancakes in Johnny’s hand. “May I?”

“Go ahead.” Johnny said with a smile and grabbed an extra plate from the cupboard for the omega.

Jaemin gratefully accepted a plate and stacked it high before taking a seat next to Yukhei who stared at him for an unnervingly long time as he covered his pancakes in strawberries and cream

“Do you want the cream?” Jaemin offered Yukhei the bowl and the alpha shook his head.

“That’s what Jeno asked you last night.” Hendery said with an eyebrow wiggle and the alphas at the table burst out laughing.

Jaemin just smiled as he scooped some cream off his pancakes and sucked it off his fingers all while keeping eye contact with Hendery. That shut him up real quick.

The alphas quickly turned their attention to Jaemin and began grilling him on what the omegas thought of them.

“I can’t say.” Jaemin smiled apologetically at the disappointed alphas. “I don’t wanna share their feelings like that.”

“Wait, what do they think of me?” Chenle asked and Jaemin turned to him with a grin.

“Oh they love you.” He reassured the young alpha. The others began to groan and complain as Chenle just turned pink and grinned down at his lap from the high praise.

“Speaking of love!” Yukhei interrupted, clearly having been waiting for a spot in the conversation to jump into. “I need your help.”

“What’s up?” Jaemin said, turning to give the nervous looking alpha his full attention.

“You’re friends with Xiaojun and Renjun right?” Yukhei asked and Jaemin nodded. “Well, I think they want me to choose between them.”

“Oh really?” Jaemin feigned surprise and Yukhei nodded grimly. “Wow, I guess that’s something you have to do then.”

“That’s where you come in.” Yukhei said and Hendery’s eyes lit up.

“That’s what Jaemin said to Jeno last night!” He said with great delight and Jaemin rolled his eyes, focusing instead on what Yukhei was telling him.

“How can I help?” Jaemin asked and Yukhei shrugged.

“I don’t know! How can I pick between them? I like them both!” Yukhei said, tone getting increasingly more distressed.

“Flip a coin?” Taeil suggested and Yukhei immediately began digging in his pockets for a coin.

“Okay, heads I get head from Xiaojun forever and tails I get tail from Renjun forever!” Yukhei decided and moved to toss the coin in the air only for Jaemin to snatch it away. “Hey!”

“That’s not how you pick!” Jaemin cried out in frustration. “Have you tried- I dunno- making a list? Write down what you like about each omega and decide from there!”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Yukhei pulled out his phone and began to type. “Okay so Renjun has a nice nose but Xiaojun has great eyebrows. Xiaojun has a small tight body but Renjun has this sexy little ass. And Renjun’s feet are so tiny and adorable but Xiaojun’s feet can do so many things-.”

“Oh my god, please shut up.” Jaemin’s fork clattered on his plate as he moved to cover his ears with a horrified look. Everyone around the table had similar looks of disgust.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Chenle pushed his plate away with a groan.

“Xuxi, you’re only thinking of physical things! And really weird ones at that!” Jaemin pointed out, waving his fork around for emphasis. “Be serious, who do you want as a boyfriend? Who do you want to potentially spend the rest of your life with? Who do you feel more connected to?”

“If both of them were drowning who would you save?” Yuta added and Yukhei frowned.

“They can both swim.” He said. “They can save themselves!”

“Okay, what if they were both dangling off a cliff and you could only save one?” Hendery tried and Yukhei’s frown deepened.

“Why can’t I save them both?” Yukhei looked legitimately concerned and then flexed his biceps for good measure. “I could definitely save them both!”

“Why don’t you date them both?” Chenle asked and Yukhei’s face fell.

“I’ve asked them that. It didn’t end well…”

“Hey guys.” Jeno called out a greeting as he walked into the kitchen, immediately moving to stand behind Jaemin with his hands on the omega’s shoulders. The simple act made Jaemin’s heartbeat speed up and he reached up to cover Jeno’s hands with his own.

“Hi baby.” Jaemin said in his sweetest voice and giggled as Jeno leaned down to pepper kisses on his cheek and neck.

“Hope these clowns weren’t bothering you too much.” Jeno said in between kisses.

“No they weren’t, we were just talking.” Jaemin reassured the alpha and got up to deposit his dish in the sink. Jeno took the plate from him and placed it in the sink before taking Jaemin by the hand and guiding him to the foyer.

“Say bye to Jaemin everyone.” Jeno told the room and Jaemin waved goodbye as everyone bid him farewell.

“Hey Yukhei! Don’t forget to think with your heart, not your dick!” Jaemin said and that simple saying seemed to awaken something instead of Yukhei who saluted and jogged out of the room.

Deep, deep, _deep_ down Jaemin knew the alpha would make the right choice.

“Do I even want to know what that was about?” Jeno asked as they walked out the front door together.

“Just helping a hopeless romantic.” Jaemin said as he grabbed Jeno’s hand and swung their arms between them.

“If none of this works out, I guess Yukhei is gonna be a hoe-less romantic.” Jeno said and Jaemin gasped.

“I loved that.” He declared and Jeno beamed.

They took the long way home, Jaemin taking the time to tell Jeno about his phone call with Doyoung. Jeno was quiet as he listened attentively and by the time Jaemin had gotten to the end of the story, they were nearing the omega frat house.

“So, my future in-laws wanna meet me?” Jeno teased and looked down at his outfit of a muscle tee and basketball shorts. “You should have told me before, I would have dressed up!”

“I think you look handsome no matter what.” Jaemin told the alpha earnestly. “I’m so happy I get to introduce my boyfriend to my brothers!”

“I’m the boyfriend right?” Jeno confirmed and Jaemin snickered.

“Yeah.” He said and affectionately bumped his hip against Jeno’s. “You are.”

“I’m really glad I get to call you mine.” Jeno said sincerely as they headed up the driveway. “It’s all I’ve wanted from the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

“I thought you wanted my ass.” Jaemin teased and Jeno stopped to look him over, gaze lingering on the omega’s ass covered by his hoodie.

“Well that’s already mine, isn’t it?” Jeno said, sounding far too pleased with himself, and Jaemin had to give him that.

He opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by the sight of a familiar looking motorcycle parked in their driveway.

“Is that…?” Jaemin trailed off, feeling like his eyes were deceiving him.

“Well it can’t be me.” Jeno said. “I’m me and I’m right here!”

“That you are.” Jaemin reassured him and gestured for Jeno to follow him up the porch steps where someone was lingering by the front door.

“You could have offered us a ride back.” Jeno called out and Yukhei turned around with a bashful smile. He had his helmet tucked under his arm and he had thrown his leather jacket over his pyjamas, making him look both sexy and adorable.

“Sorry guys.” Yukhei apologized and gestured over to where his bike was parked. “Didn’t think we’d all fit.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it Xuxi.” Jaemin reassured the alpha. “Did you make a decision already?”

Yukhei puffed his chest out and lifted his chin, confidence shining in his eyes as he nodded.

“I did!” He said loudly and then wilted a little. “Can you ring the doorbell for me?”

“Of course.” Jaemin said and pressed the doorbell. A faint chime rang through the house, followed by the sound of pattering footsteps before the door was pulled open.

“Bitch where have you been-!” Renjun cried out in greeting and froze when he noticed that Jaemin wasn’t alone. “Oh. You brought company.”

Jeno was muffling his laughter into his hand and Jaemin had a nervous grin on his face as he looked between Yukhei and Renjun.

The tension between them was so thick Jaemin could practically taste it in the air.

All of Yukhei’s previous confidence had leaked out of his frame and left him with nothing but a pair of puppy eyes and pouty lips.

“Do you want me to go get Xiaojun for you?” Renjun asked with his arms across his chest. He was pretending to be unbothered but Jaemin knew him too well and saw right through his act, his quivering bottom lip giving him away.

“Um, no. Actually, I’m here for you.” Yukhei said and then reached out to grab Renjun’s hand from where it was hanging limply by his side.

Renjun stayed quiet for a moment as he allowed Yukhei to thread their fingers together.

“You want me?” Renjun asked in a quiet voice.

“If you’ll have me.” Yukhei said and pulled Renjun’s hand up to press a soft kiss to the knuckles.

Jaemin held his breath and clung onto Jeno as they both eagerly awaited Renjun’s response.

Renjun kept his eyes on Yukhei for a moment before his eyes drifted towards the bike in the driveway and lit up with excitement.

“You brought your bike?” Renjun asked with great delight and Yukhei nodded, still gripping onto the omega’s hand like a lifeline. “Can you take me on a ride?”

“I’d love to.” Yukhei said happily and led Renjun down the steps to where the motorcycle was waiting. “Bye guys!”

Jeno and Jaemin waved as Yukhei busied himself with helping Renjun put on the helmet, fussing over him as the omega squirmed and laughed.

“I want our kid to marry their kid.” Jaemin declared and Jeno turned to him with an amused look.

“I thought you wanted our kid to marry Mark and Donghyuck’s kid?” Jeno said and Jaemin frowned.

“Well, we’ll have more than one kid.” Jaemin said as he and Jeno headed inside. “Obviously!”

“Obviously.” Jeno repeated with a laugh as they paused in the foyer to slip off their shoes. “We should have as many kids as we have friends so they can all get married and we’ll be one big happy family.”

“You joke but that’s a great idea.” Jaemin said which just made Jeno laugh even harder and wrap an arm around his omega as they walked into the kitchen.

“Guys!” Jaemin shouted over the noise and all the omegas who were gathered around the kitchen turned to him.

“Hey.” Doyoung smiled at them from where he was sitting at the breakfast bar. Jaehyun was sitting next to him, facedown in a bowl of cereal, looking like the polar opposite of how he had been behaving on the phone earlier.

“Is he okay?” Jeno asked worriedly, gesturing to the leader of his frat who was seemingly passed out cold.

Sicheng grabbed a handful of Jaehyun’s hair and yanked him up. The alpha didn’t even react as milk dripped down his chin and pieces of cereal stuck to his face.

“I think he is dead.” Sicheng said and let go of Jaehyun’s hair, letting him drop back into the cereal bowl with a loud splash.

“Good to know.” Jaemin said and then turned back to the others.

“You’re back!” Donghyuck cheered and then paused as he stared at Jeno. “And you brought a...friend?”

“This is Jeno.” Jaemin said, pushing the alpha forward so he was the centre of attention. “And he’s my boyfriend.”

Jeno grinned goofily and waved.

“Hi.”

“Oh my God, this is brand new information.” Yangyang said with a blank face.

Jisung, bless his heart, pretended to be surprised. Or maybe he was actually surprised and just suffered from a young person's short attention span.

“You have a boyfriend?” Jisung said in awe. “Woah! Cool!”

“Wait Jeno is your boyfriend?” Jungwoo asked, looking around the room as if he was trying to find someone who was just as confused as he was. “I thought he was your brother…”

“You walked in on us kissing at a party once.” Jaemin pointed out and Jungwoo just shrugged.

“I thought you guys were close! I didn’t want to judge!”

Thankfully Taeyong changed the subject quickly and invited Jeno to grab a bite to eat from the impressive breakfast spread.

Jeno accepted gratefully and found himself surrounded by eager omegas armed with questions about everything under the sun.

He shot a helpless look at Jaemin who just laughed at the alpha and allowed him to be swarmed, instead focusing on the lone figure lingering by the wall.

Xiaojun was peering through the blinds at the driveway where Renjun and Yukhei were still parked, watching them with soft eyes.

“Yukhei chose Renjun didn’t he?” Xiaojun asked, sensing Jaemin’s presence and turning to face him.

He didn’t look upset, just resigned, but Jaemin felt the urge to comfort him anyway.

“Yeah he did. I’m really sorry Xiaojun.” Jaemin said and reached out to wrap an arm around Xiaojun and hugged him close. “You’re a really great guy! And one day you’ll find the alpha of your dreams, I promise!”

“Thanks Jaemin.” Xiaojun sighed and rested his head on the other omega’s shoulder. He surveyed the room before his eyes landed on Jeno and he let out a little giggle. “Hey, what’s Jeno’s deal? Is he single?”

Jaemin let out a growl in the back of his throat and Xiaojun burst out laughing.

“I’m kidding!” Xiaojun reassured Jaemin and took him by the hand. “C’mon, let’s go join everyone.”

Jaemin allowed himself to be led back to the dining table and plopped himself down in Jeno’s lap. The alpha automatically wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist, somehow managing to balance him and a plate full of food all while keeping a conversation going with Doyoung. It hadn’t taken him much to warm up to the young alpha and it made Jaemin’s heart swell seeing his boyfriend get along so well with his frat brothers.

“So how did you two get together?” Doyoung asked and Jeno and Jaemin shared a look.

“I guess it all started with a pair of underwear…”


End file.
